


Watch Those Teeth

by orphan_account



Series: Watch Those Teeth [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ball Gag, Blood, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Foot Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Scarification, Spanking, Threats of Violence, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus and Felix have caught Agent Washington. They offer him a deal that could save his friends, but is Wash willing to pay the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from tumblr  
> NONCON AND THREATS OF VIOLENCE!  
> Read at your own risk! Please please please don't read if you have a problem with the things listed above.

Agent Washington struggled to find a crack in the wall. If he could find any weakness, any at all maybe he could escape and find the others. He punched the wall as hard as he could, nearly breaking his bare hand. The soldiers who had thrown him in the gray dim room had stripped him of his armor and weapons, leaving him with nothing but a t-shirt, shorts and his wit. Wash forced himself to stay in control as he looked around the room again. The walls gave up nothing. Wash wasn’t even sure where the door was. Everything was smooth and gray with no markings or anything to tell him where to start. 

He pressed his back against the wall, cradling his one hand in the other. It still hurt from the wall punch but it clearly wasn’t broke. It might swell but it wasn’t anything Wash couldn’t handle. Suddenly, a part of the wall slid to the side. Wash pushed himself off the wall and got ready, putting his fists up to fight whatever was going to come through the door. 

Nothing happened. No one appeared. Nothing was shot at him. It was quiet and empty. Something was up. Wash took a careful step towards the door, waiting for something, anything to happen. Suddenly, the wall moved back into place with a slam. Wash jumped back in surprise before letting out a sigh. He could have used that moment to escape, but he missed his chance. He turned to walk back towards the other wall. 

Slap! 

Something connected with Wash’s cheek, sending him to the ground from the impact. There was a simmer and Locus appeared, standing in his full armor. Wash quickly climbed to his feet, getting into a fight stance. Locus didn’t moved. He simply stared at Wash from behind his helmet. 

“Come on!” Wash ordered. Locus stayed where he was. Wash charged, only to trip over nothing and go sliding across the floor with a loud thud. Felix took off his own cloaking device, revealing himself with his foot out. That had been what Wash had tripped over. The ex-freelancer took a deep breathe before moving to get up from the floor. He didn’t get very far. Felix was suddenly behind him and grabbed his arms, twisting them behind his back. The merc forced Wash onto his knees and held him there. Wash immediately started to struggle. 

“Shhhh, shhh,” Felix cooed in his ear, twisting his arms till Wash cried out in pain. Locus moved till he was standing in front of him. 

“Watch,” Felix ordered, moving Wash’s arms to hold them with one hand and grabbing Wash’s hair with the other. He pulled till Wash tilted his head back, looking up at Locus with a glare. The green merc’s raised his hands, grabbing his helmet to lift it off his head. Wash’s glare vanished as his eyes widened. He expect someone hideous or subhuman, a monster maybe, but Locus was...Wash hated to say it, but he was attractive. With long hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, and green eyes, Locus was stunning. Wash blinked a few times, reminding himself that this was Locus, the man who threatened his friend. His glare returned with a vengeance. 

“What the fuck do you want? Information?” Wash snapped, going back to struggling against Felix’s hold. His hair was pulled roughly, making him cry out in pain as Felix forced his head farther back. Locus’ hand grabbed his chin and his gloved thumb pressed against Wash’s bottom lip. 

“You’ll see what we want soon enough,” Locus informed him, “For now, let’s make a deal.” Wash tried to bite at Locus thumb, but the merc simply moved it out of the way. 

“You better listen, Washy. Wouldn’t want your friends to suffer because of you,” Felix chimped in his ear. Wash froze. 

“Where are the others?” He asked, trying to keep the concern out of his voice and failing. 

“They’re safe. For now,” Locus answered. 

“But if you misbehave we might have to hurt a few of them,” Felix added, “Maybe one in aqua colored armor with an attitude problem.” Wash ground his teeth together. 

“What’s the deal?” He asked. Locus smiled. Wash tried to ignore how gorgeous he looked. He failed. 

“You do what we say and behave and each day that goes by we’ll release one of your friends. If you start misbehaving, we’ll start hurting them till we run out of bones to break,” Locus offered. 

“What do I have to do?” Wash wondered. 

“Give him a preview,” Felix suggested, a smirk evident in his voice. Locus’ hands dropped to his hips and he started to undo the latches. It didn’t take long for everything to click in Wash’s mind. 

“No no no,” He chanted, struggling as hard as he could against Felix. The merc held him tight, squeezing Wash’s arms together and yanking on his hair. 

“Knock it off or I’ll personally drag Tucker in here and make you watch me skin him alive,” Felix threatened. The fight slowly left Wash as Locus let his armor drop to the ground. The merc took out his cock, already semi hard and placed his hand on Wash’s head. 

“If I feel any teeth I’ll break Tucker’s,” Locus warned him as he gripped Wash’s hair. Felix’s hand left his head in favor of wrapping around his waist. Locus led Wash closer to his cock, rubbing it across his lips. 

“Suck,” Locus ordered. Wash hesitated. 

“Now!” Felix snapped. Wash’s mouth fell opened and he wrapped his lips around the head of Locus’ cock. He started sucking weakly, barely working at it as he glared up at Locus in anger. The merc had a smirk on his face and seemed unconcerned about how little effort Wash was giving. Suddenly Felix’s hand slipped into Wash’s shorts. He tried to pull away from Locus’ cock to protest but he was held in place by his hair. 

“What should I break first?” Felix asked as he wrapped a gloved hand around Wash’s soft dick, “Tucker’s nose or Donut’s knee?” Wash got the message loud and clear. He took more of Locus in his mouth and sucked. Felix started to stroke him slowly. Wash tried to move his hips back to get away but he had no where to go with Felix behind him. 

“Twirl your tongue,” Felix instructed in his ear. Wash thought about ignoring him, but the idea that his friends would be hurt because of his actions made him obey. His twirled his tongue around the head of Locus’ cock, watching as the merc’s eyes fluttered. Oh Wash thought, repeating the motion again and again. Locus pulled his hair a bit, forcing more of his dick into Wash’s mouth. Wash gagged for a moment before relaxing and going back to sucking. 

Felix’s hand continued to stroke him slowly. His thumb rubbed at the head of Wash’s cock, causing him to moan lightly. The vibrates go into Locus’ cock and don’t go unnotice. Locus send Felix a look, prompting him to repeat the actin. 

Wash almost bite down on Locus’ dick in an effort to stop the noise but he caught himself seconds before his teeth touch the skin. He allowed the moan to happen, figuring that the was no point in hiding anything. He moved to take more of Locus in his mouth, sucking till his cheek hollow out and then some. If Locus was surprised he didn’t show it as Wash started to bob his head slowly. 

“You’re surprisingly good at this,” Felix taunted, “Suck a lot of cock in Project Freelancer?” Wash moved to snap back but Locus yanked on his hair. 

“Ignore him,” The merc above him ordered. Wash obeyed, focusing all his energy on just finishing his job so he could be left alone. Wash licked and sucked as much as he could, cursing Locus’ control as he did it. Suddenly another hand joined Locus’ on his head and he was slammed face first into Locus’ crotch, causing him to deep throat without a warning. He gagged loudly, trying to move back but the hand wouldn’t let him. All he could do was relax his throat and take it. 

Wash looked up, noticing that Locus had his head tilted back and his mouth opened. The hand pulled him back before slamming him forward again. A rhythm was quickly set, causing Wash to gag each time from the force. The hand soon left, allowing Wash control again. He pulled back a bit, not too much in fear of being force down again, and started sucking hard. 

“Swallow,” Felix commanded. Wash shook his head as much as he could as he tried to pull away. Locus held him in place firmly as he came inside Wash’s mouth. He refused to swallow, holding the liquid in his mouth till Locus pulled away. He moved to spit just as Felix’s hand slapped over his mouth. 

“Swallow, bitch. Or I’ll cut off Carolina’s leg,” Felix snapped. Wash cursed the man as he obeyed, grimacing as the cum made it’s way down his throat. Wash wiped off his mouth, coughing at the horrible taste in his mouth. He watched as Locus replaced his armor, but Felix didn’t move from behind him. He tried to move away. 

“Ah no you don’t,” Felix told him, squeezing his dick hard. Wash let out a groan. 

“We’re not done with you let. I’m only getting started,” Felix continued. Locus looked down at Wash with a dark smirk on his face. 

“How many friends do you have Wash?” He asked. Wash tried to count them in his head but Felix made it hard by stroking him gently, almost lovingly. 

“Seven,” He forced out. 

“One week. If you can survive one week of doing what we say, we’ll let you all go,” Locus promised, “But disobey once and we start over.” Wash nodded that he understood as Felix sped up his hand. 

“This is only the beginning,” Locus announced, “You’ll be ours by the end of this.” Wash bit into his lip as Felix twisted his hand around his cock. 

“Stop that,” Locus ordered, “I want to hear you.” Wash obeyed, letting his mouth dropped open. A series of moans fell from his lips. He leaned his head back into Felix. Stop! They’re the enemy! You shouldn’t be enjoying this! Wash’s mind screamed at him, but he didn’t care. The pleasure was too good and it had been so long since someone had touched him like this. It didn’t take long for pressure to build in his stomach. 

“Should I let him?” Felix asked, sharing a evil look with Locus. 

“Just this once,” The other man agreed. Felix stroked Wash faster, helping to release the pressure. Wash moaned loudly as he came into Felix’s hand. The merc stroked him through it with a dark smile on his face. As soon as the pleasure cleared from Wash’s mind dread took it’s place. What did I just do!!? His mind screamed. Felix pulled his hand out of Wash’s shorts and wiped it off on Wash’s shirt before standing up. 

“I think we’re done for today,” He announced. 

“Agreed,” Locus said. 

“See you tomorrow, Washy,” Felix called as the two mercs headed for the door. Locus replaced his helmet before the door opened and together they vanished through the opening. Now that he was alone the events of what just happened came crashing down on Wash. He curled up in a ball on the floor and tried to come to terms with what he had become.


	2. Drink Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locus and Felix pay Wash his second visit and give him a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning = Noncon themes and multiple threats of violence. Read with Caution. You have been warned.
> 
> Two prompts for this one used in this one - Double blowjob, and slight footjob. Kudos and comments are adored and keep me going. Hope you enjoy!

The second the door slid opened Wash was on his feet. Felix and Locus walked through the door together, out of their armor and in regular clothes. Their helmets were also missing. Wash had already seen Locus, but he was still struck by what the man looked like after getting used to seeing the helmet so much. Felix on the other hand was new. 

His face was young. Younger than Wash expect. He hair was light brown and pushed back out of his face. His hazel eyes had a glint to them and stared straight into Wash’s. He wore an orange t-shirt and black shorts. Locus was wearing black everything. From his t-shirt to his long pants, to his socks. Felix took a step towards him, prompting Wash to raise his arms defensively. 

“Now now, we went over this already. Behave or else,” Felix reminded him, his voice mocking and dark compared to the bright smile on his face. Wash’s hands fell to his sides slowly. 

“What do you want?” He asked sharply. Felix moved closer. 

“Kneel,” The man ordered. Wash glared at him with rage as he fell to his knees carefully. 

“That’s better,” Felix said as he strolled over to stand above him. Wash grimace, noticing how familiar the situation was. Locus walked forward to stand next to Felix, pressing his hip against the other merc’s. Wash glanced at each of them before glaring hard. 

“He looks good down there doesn’t he?” Felix commented, smirking down at Wash. Locus hummed. 

“Let’s just get this over with,” Wash snapped, reaching up to pull down Felix’s pants. 

“Wait,” Locus hissed, causing Wash to freeze, “You first.” Felix’s smirk grew as Wash looked at Locus in confusion. The merc gestured to his own pants and Wash suddenly got it. 

“But-” Both mercs gave him a warning look, causing Wash’s words to die in his throat. He ducked his head as he grabbed the hem of his pants, awkwardly shoving them down and off his legs. 

“Underwear too,” Locus added. Wash shut his eyes for a moment before obeying, removing his undergarments as well. Wash’s cheeks heated up with shame as he knelt naked from the waist now in front of two of his enemies. 

“Much better,” Felix said proudly, his hands reaching towards his own pants. He pushed them down just enough to get his cock out and clicked his tongue at Wash. 

“Get to work,” He ordered. Wash lifted his head, scowling at Felix before reaching out to take the cock in his hand. He wrapped his lips around the head and started sucking lightly. Felix’s smirk vanished into a nice smile. Wash glared as he moved to take more of the cock into his mouth. Felix’s hand found it’s way into Wash’s hair and yanked him back harshly. Wash’s mouth dropped opened in pain, but he made no sound. 

“Him too,” Felix explained, using Wash’s hair to turn his head. Locus had taken his cock as well and had a hand wrapped around it loosely. Wash rolled his eyes, moving to take Locus in his mouth instead. He twirled his tongue around the tip like last time, listening for the hitch in Locus’ steady breathing. He started to suck when he was ripped away again. 

“What the fuck?” He demanded in frustration, squinting up at Felix. 

“Both of us,” Felix answered. Wash blinked a few times before shaking his head. 

“I can’t. That won’t work,” He replied, glancing down at Felix’s cock then Locus’. 

“Try anyway,” Felix told him.

“No,” Wash growled. 

“Agent Washington, may I remind you that your friends’ safety is on the line,” Locus spoke up. Wash glanced away for a moment. 

“I’ll try,” He muttered. 

“That’s better,” Locus commented, “Now get to work.” Wash glanced between the two cocks, trying to figure out how to get both of them in his mouth. He decided to try something else. He took Locus back in his mouth, swallowing him down halfway as he wrapped a hand around Felix and started to stroke him slowly. 

“Knew you’d figure it out,” Felix mocked. Wash ignored him, focusing on his task. He sucked Locus for a while. When he pulled off a trail of spit linked Wash’s mouth with Locus’ cock. Wash let it break, getting the spit on his chin as he switched over to take Felix in his mouth instead. He lifted a hand to Locus and stroked him quickly as he sucked on the head of Felix’s cock. 

“Come on Washy,” Felix spoke up, sounding a little breathless, “I know you can do better than that.” Wash kept doing what he was doing, sucking lightly and licking at Felix’s slit while his hand worked Locus. 

“Let me rephrase that, do better or I’ll make Caboose do it instead,” Felix told him firmly. Wash glared up at him, sinking farther down on his cock. 

“Better,” Felix moaned. Wash shut his eyes. He wasn’t sure what was worse, the cock in his mouth or the noises Felix made. At least Locus was quiet. The only giveaway that he was feeling anything was his heavy breathing. Wash started bobbing his head. He built up a rhythm between his hand and his mouth.

After a few moments he switched back to Locus. He kept his pattern up, going from on cock to another. Spit was dripping off his chin from all the switching. Suddenly he felt something nudge against his cock. Wash jumped, almost choking himself on Felix’s dick as he tried to move away from what it was. 

“You’re hard,” Locus observed, his voice low and dark. Wash squeezed his eyes shut, begging his erection to go away. This shouldn’t turn him on, but it was hard not to feel something. Again something nudged him, sliding up his cock roughly. Wash moaned around Felix cock, making the merc groan and grab his hair. 

“You’re a fucking genius, Locus,” Felix commented. Wash moved off his dick, glancing down to see Locus’ sock covered foot by his cock. 

“Stop it,” He snapped, his voice rough. 

“Get back to work,” Locus ordered with a straight face. Wash glared daggers at him by obeyed, sinking his mouth down on Locus’ cock while the merc’s foot rubbed against him. He continued to stroke Felix with his hand. He got so focused in what he was doing and trying to get the mercs off as quickly as possible that he didn’t realize his hips were moving into Locus’ foot until it was too late. 

“He likes it,” Felix declared with a dark laugh, “What a slut.” Locus smiled, pressing his foot harder against Wash’s cock. Wash moaned around him, shutting his eyes in embarrassment. Felix grabbed him by his hair and pulled him off Locus’ dick. 

“Keep your mouth opened,” He ordered as he slapped Wash’s hand away and took himself in his own hand. Locus did the same. Wash watched for a moment before realizing what was about to happen. His mouth slammed shut. 

“Locus,” Felix said simply. The other merc rubbed his foot up and down Wash’s cock quickly. Wash’s mouth fell opened with a gasp. Felix’s stuck his fingers in Wash’s mouth, holding it opened. 

“There we go,” Felix commented as his hand went faster over his cock. It didn’t take long for him to cum with a groan, shooting all over Wash’s face. Locus followed soon after with a breathless gasp. Wash flinched at the cum hit his cheeks and forehead. It dripped into his mouth and down his face onto his shirt. Locus’ foot suddenly stopped. Wash’s shoulders relaxed as Felix and Locus stepped away. He went to wipe off his face. 

“Leave it,” Locus ordered quickly. Wash glanced up at him, eyes widening. Locus had his arm wrapped around Felix’s waist and the short merc was leaning his head on Locus’ shoulder. 

“Leave it for now,” Locus repeated. Wash nodded that he understood, not sure he could form words at the moment. Locus smiled, turning Felix with him and heading to the door. Just before they walked through Felix planted a kiss on Locus’ mouth. Wash’s mouth dropped opened. 

The door closed, leaving him alone with the room with a cum covered face, a hard on, and confusing thoughts. They’re together? Wash wondered, grabbing his pants and slipping them back on. He refused to touch his erection as he head back to his corner. After a solid minute of sitting there thinking it over, Wash grabbed the hem of his shirt and wiped his face off as much as he could. He shut his eyes and spend the rest of the day trying to figure out what was going on between the two mercs.


	3. Let Them Eat Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash hasn't been eating. Locus and Felix decide to fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for forced feeding, dubcon kissing and threats of violence.   
> Based on prompts from tumblr  
> Kudos and Comments are LOVED

“Heard you haven’t been eating,” Felix announced as he walked into the room. Wash refused to look at him. He was curled up in the corner staring at the wall. He hadn’t moved from his spot for a long time. Felix was telling the truth; he hadn’t been eating. He didn’t trust the food the soldiers brought him. Unlike the food at Crash Site Bravo, which consisted of army grade dried food, the stuff the soldiers tried to feed him was steaming hot and fresh. Wash didn’t trust it one bit. 

“Awww look, Locus. He’s sulking,” Felix commented with a short laugh. Locus gave a small grin. 

“Come out and play with us,” Felix cooed. Wash didn’t moved, grinding his teeth together to stop himself from snapping at the merc. 

“Move. Now,” Locus ordered darkly. Cursing his luck, Wash obeyed. He stood up from the corner and walked a few steps towards the two men. He noticed that Felix was holding a tray in his hands and tensed up. Felix stared at him, eyes narrowing. 

“You cleaned off your face,” He observed, “That’s disappointing.” 

“Sorry,” Wash replied with a small grin, somewhat pleased that he had made Felix unhappy. 

“We’ll just have to do it again,” Felix said with a shrug. Wash’s smile vanished as quickly as it came. 

“That’s not what we’re here for,” Locus spoke up, giving Felix a pointed look. Wash was still not used to seeing either of their faces, but he tried hard to not stare. He failed. 

“Yeah yeah,” Felix replied, “Sit down, Washy. We’ve got something nice for you.” Wash didn’t believe Felix for a second, but he complied, sitting down right where he was and crossing his arms over his chest. Felix smiled at him, moving till he was right in front of Wash. He sat down so his knees were touching Wash’s. 

Locus sat down on Wash’s right side, close enough that they were almost touching as well. Felix set the tray down next to him. Wash’s eyes glanced at it and his stomach rumbled. The food on the tray looked delicious. Wash wasn’t even sure what it was, but he was sure it would taste amazing after not eating for almost three days. Wash pressed his lips together. He wasn’t not going to eat a single thing. He couldn’t trust them. They could have drugged it. 

“Don’t be stubborn now,” Locus told him, as if he read Wash’s thoughts, “If you don’t eat, we could...forget to feed your friends for a few days. Or weeks.” Wash looked at him with in rage before reaching for the food. Felix slapped his hand, causing Wash to pull it back. 

“Don’t be rude,” Felix scowled. Wash gave him an odd look. Felix reached towards the food and tore of a piece of the food. He held it up in front of Wash’s face. 

“Eat,” He ordered. 

“No,” Wash protested, turning his head to the side, “I’m not letting you feed me.” Felix and Locus shared a look. 

“That’s twice you’ve misbehaved. One more time and I’m bringing you Caboose’s head on a platter. Are we clear?” Felix threatened, his voice low. Wash bowed his head. 

“We’re clear,” He echoed, spitting the words out like they burned his throat. 

“Good. Now eat,” Felix snapped. Wash listened, turning his head and taking the food along with Felix’s fingers into his mouth. Felix pulled his fingers out with a ‘pop’, allowing Wash to chew the food. 

“That wasn’t so hard was it? You don’t have to make everything so difficult,” Felix told him with a bright smile. Wash looked away from him, his eyes meeting Locus’ on accident. 

“You haven’t been drinking either,” The man said, his voice surprisingly soft. Wash shook his head. Locus held out a water bottle towards Wash. The second he reached for it Locus pulled it away with an amused look on his face. Wash rolled his eyes. 

“Figures. Gonna hold the bottle for me?” He snipped. Locus didn’t reply. He simply opened the bottle and took a drink. Wash started to roll his eyes but he didn’t get far. Locus grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled, slamming their lips together. 

The merc pushed his tongue against Wash’s lips, forcing them opened. Water flowed into Wash’s mouth from Locus’ and Wash quickly swallowed to prevent it from escaping his mouth. A moment later Locus pulled away with a smirk on his face. Wash wiped off his mouth with a scowl on his face. 

“Don’t do that again,” He snapped. Locus’ simply grinned. 

“Are you seriously telling him what to do?” Felix asked, tearing off another piece of food and putting it in front of Wash. Without a word, he took the piece of food and chew angrily. Wash kept quiet as Felix feed him piece after piece, but whenever Locus raised the bottle an inch he tensed up. Blowjobs he can do, but he didn’t want the mercs’ mouths anywhere near his. It was too much like kissing, too intimate. 

“Washy, talk to us,” Felix faked begged. 

“I don’t wanna talk,” He retorted with a glare. 

“You need to drink more,” Locus informed him. Wash’s shoulders went up towards his ears. 

“I can do it myself,” Wash said firmly. Wash looked anywhere but towards Locus as the merc stared at him. 

“Ask,” Locus ordered. 

“Wha?” 

“Ask me nicely,” Locus repeated. Felix snickered loudly at the words as Locus smiled smugly. Wash thought about refusing, but the thought of Locus’ lips touching his prompted the words to fall out of his mouth. 

“Can I please give myself a drink?” Wash asked softly. 

“No,” Locus answered with a dark smile. Wash frowned. He watched at Locus handed the bottle to Felix. 

“You’ll do the same with him,” Locus informed him, “Or something might happen to your friends.” Wash sighed, his shoulder loosing up as he gave up. 

“Fine,” He grumbled. Felix smiled, taking a swig of the bottle. He leaned forward, pushing his lips around towards Wash. After a quick roll of his eyes, Wash pressed his lips against Felix’s, allowing the merc to push the water into his mouth. The meal continued like that. Felix would give Wash food while they took turns giving Wash drinks from their mouths. Eventually, the food was all gone and the bottle of water was empty. 

“One more thing before we leave,” Locus spoke up, causing Wash to frown. 

“What do you want now?” He demanded to know, wishing they would just leave. 

“Kiss Felix,” Locus ordered, “A real one too.” Wash’s eyes widened as he shook his head. 

“No. No,” He chanted. Felix smile cruelly while Locus scowled. 

“That’s strike three. Do you think Caboose will miss his-”   
Locus didn’t get to finish his threat as he watched Wash grab Felix by his shirt and connect their lips together. Wash moved his lips slowly, his stomaching twisting when Felix’s moved back. Wash pulled away after only a few seconds, giving Locus a dark look. 

“There,” He declared, “Done.” 

“Almost,” Felix sang, leaning forward into Wash’s space, “We can’t leave Locus out can we? He needs a kiss too.” Wash looked away from both of them. He took a few deep breathes, biting back the harsh words he wanted to scream at the mercs. He turned towards Locus with a blank look. 

“Okay,” He agreed, leaning towards the long haired merc. Locus closed the distance for him, pressing their lips together softly. Wash try to count to ten in his head. He got to six when Locus snuck his tongue into his mouth. The merc deepened the kiss, grabbing the back of Wash’s head to pull him closer. Wash eyes fell close slowly as Locus’ tongue explored his mouth. He hesitantly moved his tongue as well, unsure of what to do. 

“No fair,” Felix complained, crossing his arms over his chest. His words brought Wash back to the situation. He jumped away from Locus, wiping his mouth off with his hand. 

“Unless you want a repeat of this, I suggest you start eating daily,” Locus warned as he stood up. Felix grabbed the tray and copied him.

“See you tomorrow, Washy. We have huge plans for you,” Felix told him before he followed Locus out of the room. The moment the door closed Wash spit onto the floor next to him. He wiped at his mouth again and again, trying to get the taste of the mercs out of it. When he decided he couldn’t taste them anymore he walked back to his corner and curled up in it, trying to mentally prepare himself for the next day.


	4. What's In A Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Locus take everything to the next level. Wash can't believe how much he likes it. And he hates himself for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR RAPE AND SLIGHT DRUG USE! Seriously. If it's not your cup of tea, don't read it. Please and thank you. Below are the following prompts used in this fic. 
> 
> Locus and felix either a) being like "whats your name? Tell me or I'll pay tucker a visit" of b) tell me your name or you wong get release
> 
> FELIX AND LOCUS FINDING OUT HIS NAME IS DAVID AND USING IT AGAINST HIM EVERY POSSIBLE WAY AND WASH HATES IT SO MUCH
> 
> Wash being like "no, NO, please don't do this" and becoming all frantic when they decide to actually fuck him.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Good morning Washy!” Felix said loudly as he walked into the room. Wash rolled his eyes and sighed as he watched from his corner. 

“What is it today?” Wash asked as Locus walked through the door a moment later. The door shut behind him with a slam. Wash’s eyes caught sight of the bottle in Locus’ hand. 

“Today you’re going to answer a simple question for us,” Felix explained, walking towards him. Not wanting to be trapped in the corner, Wash quickly stood up. 

“What question?” He wondered. Felix turned towards Locus. 

“What’s your name?” Locus asked slowly. Wash gave them both a confused look. 

“Washington,” He answered, “You know that.” 

“Not that name. Your real name,” Locus explained. Wash’s face went pale. That name. The name Wash no longer went by. 

“That’s not my name anymore. My name is Washington,” Wash said firmly. 

“We’ll make this easy on you,” Felix offered, “You tell us your name and I don’t tear Simmons’ head off.” Wash swallowed thickly. He wasn’t sure what to do. He hated his real name, the name he left behind when he had become a freelancer, but at the same time he couldn’t bear the idea of the others behind hurt because of him. 

“I’ll answer anything else. Just not that,” He bargained, “Please.” Felix shook his head. 

“This is the only question we have,” He replied, “But Locus and I were talking about replacing you with Tucker. Maybe he would follow orders better. Plus he’s pretty hot too.” The color drained from Wash’s face. 

“Don’t!” Wash protested quickly.

“Then tell us your name,” Felix growled. Wash glanced between them, trying to figure something out. He came up with nothing. 

“David,” He whispered. Locus smiled

“What was that?” Felix asked, putting his hand to his ear as if he hadn’t heard. 

“It’s David. My name’s David,” Wash gave in, saying it louder. 

“David,” Locus echoed. Wash closed his eyes at the other man saying his name. 

“Good job, David,” Felix praised. Wash shook his head. 

“Don’t call me that,” He pleaded. 

“But it’s your name,” Locus pointed out. 

“You of all people should understand wanting to leave behind a name,” Wash muttered as he ducked his head. Silence followed. Wash glanced up, noticing that Felix was giving Locus a look that he couldn’t understand. Without a word, Locus walked over to him and placed the bottle of water in Wash’s hand. 

“Drink this,” He ordered. Wash stared at it for a moment. 

“Why?” He wondered, “I don’t need it.” 

“Did we ask for your opinion?” Locus asked, tilting his head to the side. Wash shook his head. 

“Then drink it,” Locus repeated. Wash swallowed thickly as he slowly undid the cap and taking a large sip. 

“You’re right,” Locus said after a while. Wash choked on the water in surprise. Felix moved quickly, patting him on the back harshly. 

“I do understand leaving a name behind. But you are no longer a freelancer. You aren’t a soldier who blindly follows orders. We’ll give you a day to decide what you want to be called, David, but be careful with the choice you make,” Locus continued. Wash didn’t answer. Instead he took another drink of his water. 

“Personally, I like Wash better,” Felix commented, “But that’s just me.” 

“David is a much better name,” Locus argued lightly with a smile.

“It’s boring,” Felix snorted. 

“It is,” Wash agreed. Felix grinned at him. 

“You deserve a special name. Maybe we need to give you a new one,” Felix thought out loud as he moved closer to Wash, getting into his space. 

“I like the name I have now,” Wash replied, stepping away from Felix and into the wall. The merc moved closer, pressing his body against Wash’s chest. 

“Kiss me, David,” Felix ordered softly. Wash tensed up at the name before obeying, knowing it was easier to just go with it than fight. He bit Felix’s bottom lip first, then connected their lips in a hard kiss. Felix let out a groan, starting to deepen the kiss. Wash turned his head suddenly, cutting the kiss short. 

“Awww,” Felix whined, “Do you not like kissing me? Would you rather it be Locus?” 

“I don’t like kissing either of you,” Wash snapped, pushing Felix away from him. 

“David,” Locus warned, “Hands to yourself.” Wash scowled and ground his teeth together, but stayed quiet as he took another drink from the bottle. 

“How long does it take?” Felix asked. 

“Not too much longer,” Locus answered. Wash gave them both a distrusting look. His vision went fuzzy for a moment, causing him to blink rapidly to try and clear it. It only got worse. His hand let go of the opened bottle without his permission. He heard it fall, but he barely felt the water that spilled onto his pants. 

“Fuck,” Wash slurred, “I fucking hate y-” He trailed off as he slumped against the wall, sliding down. His thoughts were muffled and confusing. He shut his eyes, trying to gain control. Instead, he fell into quiet darkness. 

 

_________________________________

Wash eyes flew opened and he sat up quickly, looking around frantically. The room around him was different, much different. There were two different doors along with a dresser and a lamp. Wash was sitting up in a large bed with the blanket pooled in his lap. He got up and looked around. The only thing the bedroom was missing was a window. Wash still had no contact to the outside world. His eyes instantly went to the doors. 

He walked over to one of them and tried the handle. It turned easily. He pushed it opened to reveal a large clean bathroom with a shower. Where the fuck am I? Wash wondered. He knew how he got here. Locus and Felix had drugged him for transport, but he didn’t understand the change in scenery. Why go to the trouble of moving me? He asked himself as he headed towards the other door. 

The door was locked, the handle wouldn’t even move an inch. He was still trapped. Wash sighed loudly. His eyes flickered around the room, looking for something he could use as a weapon. Locus and Felix thought they had the upper hand, but Wash wasn’t going down with a fight. He decide on the lamp. He went over the dresser, unplugged it and wrapped the cord around the base. It was made of plastic, which wasn’t great for Wash but it would have to work. 

He then walked to stand a few feet away from the locked door. Wash planted his feet, preparing for when the door would open. He waited an hour before he heard lock turn. Wash raised the lamp as the door swung open with a bang. Locus walked in first, giving Wash a wide eyed look. 

“You never fail to surprise me, David,” Locus told him as Felix came up behind him. Wash tensed at the name. 

“Don’t call me that. And stay away from me,” Wash ordered, holding the lamp tighter. 

“Before you start swinging I brought you a present,” Felix said lightly, throwing something at Wash’s feet. The lamp fell from his hands, shattering when it hit the ground. On the ground was Tucker’s helmet. Wash could recognize it from miles away. 

“Wha-what did you do to him?” Wash asked, his voice grave. 

“Nothing. Yet,” Felix answered with a bright smile. 

“But if you continue your rebellious act we will have to reconsider,” Locus added, a promise clear in his voice. Wash looked between them silently. 

“Apologize,” Locus ordered after a moment. 

“I’m sorry,” Wash said automatically. Felix walked towards him, pulling Wash into a soft kiss. Wash stood frozen as Felix’s lips moved against his. Eventually, he started kissing back, knowing it was what Felix wanted him to do.

“That’s much better,” Felix said when he pulled away. Wash looked down in shame. 

“None of that now,” Locus told him, moving to stand next to Felix. He grabbed Wash’s chin, lifted his head and connected their lips. Wash didn’t wait before kissing back, hating himself the whole time. When Locus pulled back, Wash took a step away from them. 

“He likes kissing you more,” Felix whined, “That’s not fair.” 

“We already sorted that out if I recall,” Locus replied. 

“Why am I here?” Wash suddenly asked. Locus and Felix turned their attention back to him. 

“You’re here to obey,” Locus answered. 

“I meant in this room, smartass,” Wash snapped. Felix chuckled. 

“Still so feisty. I love it,” He commented. 

“You’re here because there was no way I was fucking you on the floor. That’s just rude,” Felix continued. Wash went pale. 

“What!?” He exclaimed, backing up more, “No, no, that’s not part of the deal!”

“The deal was you do what we say,” Felix reminded him, “So I say you let me fuck you.” Wash shook his head. 

“Since Tucker’s helmet wasn’t enough to break your attitude maybe his severed arm will,” Locus threatened. Wash squeezed his eyes shut. 

“You can’t do this,” He muttered, “Please. Anything else. Just not this.” 

“Nope. This is what we want. Now stop your whining and get on the bed,” Felix ordered. Wash didn’t open his eyes or move. 

“I am quickly losing my patience, David. I suggest you listen to Felix,” Locus declared. Wash took a deep breath as he opened his eyes. 

“Who have you let go so far?” He asked. Felix and Locus shared a quick look. 

“Grif,” Felix answered with a shrug. 

“Donut,” Locus added soon after. 

“Dr. Grey.” 

“Today will be Simmons’ turn. If you obey,” Locus told him firmly. 

“Okay......okay. But you wear a condom,” Wash agreed with a nod. Felix shrugged. 

“I can live with that. Now bed,” He ordered. Wash went slowly, sitting on the bed carefully as he gave the two mercs a hopeless look. 

“Don’t look so sad, Washy. I’m gonna take good care of you and then tomorrow Locus will have his fun,” Felix explained as he walked over to stand in front of Wash. He grabbed Wash’s shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it toward Locus. The other merc caught it easily and let it drop to the floor. Felix took off his own shirt before pushing down his pants. 

“Take your pants off. Underwear too,” Felix told him as he stood there in his own orange underwear. Wash almost rolled his eyes at the color choice as he stood up enough to get his pants and boxers. 

“Move back,” Felix said next. Wash obeyed, moving back to lie more on the bed. Locus simply watched from his position as Felix took off his boxers and climbed into Wash’s lap. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Felix asked with a tilt of his head. Wash blushed as he nodded slowly. 

“With who?” Locus spoke up. Wash pressed his lips together. 

“Not telling eh? Not to worry. I’ll get it out of you soon,” Felix told him as he leaned down, attaching his lips to Wash’s neck. He bit down hard, making a trail of marks from Wash’s shoulder to his neck. Wash bit into his lip, keeping any noise inside. He didn’t notice Locus had moved closer until the man pressed a finger against his lips. 

“Let it out,” He ordered in a low voice, “We want to hear you.” Wash resisted, biting harder before letting out a loud gasp when Felix bit down extra hard and started sucking on the spot, leaving a dark mark behind. 

“Much better,” Locus praised. Felix’s mouth moved to Wash’s chest, kissing over his nipples and smirking against his skin when Wash jumped. 

“He’s so sensitive,” Felix muttered as he moved farther down. Locus opened one of the dresser’s drawers and pulled out a bottle of lube and a string a condoms. Wash gave him a look of disbelief.

“We’re always prepared,” Locus explained simply as he handed the supplies over to Felix. 

“Thanks, babe,” Felix commented with a grin. Wash glanced between them with narrowed eyes, wondering about their relationship. He heard the snap of the lube opening and shut his eyes tight. 

“Spread your legs,” Felix told him, his voice suddenly gentle. Wash listened after a brief moment, opening his legs slightly. He turned his head away, trying to hide his face into the mattress. He felt something cold between his legs, causing his muscles to tense up in fear. A hand suddenly ran over his head gently. 

“Relax,” Locus ordered softly, “We won’t hurt you. We want you to enjoy this.” His words brought Wash little comfort, but he still willed his body to relax, not really wanting to feel any pain. Felix pushed a single finger in, causing Wash to gasp. He bit his lip hard, hoping to block out any other noises. He tried to wiggle away, but Felix’s free hand quickly grabbed his hips and held him in place. 

Felix slid his finger in deeper, bending it and moving it in and out of Wash slowly. Wash twitched, biting his lip harder, unsure about the feeling. It had been a long time since he had done this. A second finger soon joined the first, stretching Wash. A hand wrapped around Wash’s cock, stroking him slowly. Wash squeezed his eyes shut, trying to transport himself somewhere else as third finger was pressed inside him. 

The fingers started moving in and out of him, setting a slow but brutal pace. Felix pulled them out slowly before slamming them back in, curling them inside of Wash before repeating the process. Locus' hand moved over Wash's cock slowly, teasing the head with his thumb before twisting his hand around it. Wash's hand flew up to cover his mouth as he squirmed. The mercs shared a pleased look before Locus let go of Wash's cock to grab his wrists, moving them over Wash's head. He wiggled harder, eyes wide as he was held down. Felix moved his fingers quickly before pulling them out. 

Locus leaned down, kissing Wash gently. Wash swallowed thickly, aware of what was about to happen. Locus pressed his lips harder against him before harshly biting his bottom lip. Wash let out a sharp gasp of pain, giving Locus the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Wash let his eyes shut slowly as Locus' tongue explored his mouth. He moved his own tongue hesitantly.

Felix grabbed his legs, moving in between them and lining up. Wash went to break the kiss but Locus grabbed his chin and held it tight, forcing the kiss to continue. Felix pushed in slowly, prompting Wash to cry out against Locus' mouth. His hands fought against the merc's hold, wanting to escape. Locus squeezed his wrists tightly. Wash whimpered as Felix continued to push in slowly. It seemed like it took forever before the man was completely inside. 

Locus broke the kiss, moving to bite and lick at Wash's neck as Felix pulled out slightly. Wash tensed up, causing Felix to freeze. 

"Locus," Felix growled. The man in question moved Wash's wrists into one hand, reaching down to wrap a hand around Wash's cock instead. He stroke quickly, causing Wash to try and move his hips as he relaxed, allowing Felix to pull out more before slamming back in. Wash threw his head back as he let out a low groan. His cheeks heated up in shame as Felix started to create a slow rhythm with his thrusts, letting out soft groans. Locus continued to stroke him, but slowed down to match Felix's pace. Wash tried to hold still, letting breathless gasps escape his mouth. Locus leaned close to his ear. 

"Ask for more," he whispered. Wash shook his head quickly. Locus' grip on his cock tightened. 

"That wasn't a suggestion," The merc added. Wash shut his eyes as he nodded. 

"More," he forced out quietly. Felix smirked at Locus. 

"Sorry, what was that?" He teased, 

"More," Wash repeated, slightly louder. 

"Is that how you ask for things?" Locus criticized. Wash took a deep breathe. 

"More please," he asked, opening his eyes to lift his head and look at Felix. The merc gestured for him to continue. 

"More, Felix, please. More," he chanted, repeating the words again and again hopefully. Felix accepted it, grabbing his hips tightly and slamming his hips to thrust harder. Wash arched his back as he moaned loudly. Felix moaned right along with him as he moved. Wash squeezed his eyes shut, trying to swallow hard but he couldn’t as another moan is escaped. He hated this. Hated how good it felt, but he couldn’t deny it. Felix knew what he was doing and did it well. Locus’ hand was skilled as it moved over his cock. 

Felix angled his hips just a bit and white exploded behind Wash’s eyelids. He let out a loud moan, trying hard to break free from Locus’ hand holding him down as he writhed. Felix smirked, snapping his hips quickly as Locus’ hand sped up as well. 

“Gonna cum for us, Washy? What would everyone think? You enjoying getting fucked by your enemies,” Felix told him, sounding breathless. Wash let out a choked noise, gasping for breath. He barely heard Felix’s words, the rushing of his head too loud in his ears. He felt like he was underwater, drowning in sensation as Felix and Locus worked him. . 

“No no no no,” He started to chant as his orgasm traveled down his spine too quick for him to stop. His legs started to shake as he threw back his head, letting out a whimper as his body tensed up. He shut his eyes tight as it hit him, making his whole body shudder while he came into Locus’ hand. Neither of the mercs stopped. Locus stroked him through his orgasm as Felix continued thrusting. 

“What a whore,” Felix whispered, leaning close to Wash’s face before licking a streak up his cheek. Wash turned away, keeping his eyes closed and trying to ignore both of them. Sparks of pleasure and pain traveled up his spine as Felix thrusted his hips, but soon the pain started to outweigh the pleasure. Wash bit his lip to keep from crying out as tears pricked behind his eyelids. 

Suddenly, everything stopped. Locus’ hand left as Felix froze deep inside of Wash. Felix moaned loudly, snapping his hips a bit before pulling out. Wash grimaced, feeling something wet between his legs. Realization hit him like a brick. 

“I told you to wear a condom!” He screamed at Felix. The merc simply laughed as he climbed off the bed, reaching for his clothes. Wash moved to strike him, but Locus grabbed him quickly, pinning him down to the mattress. 

“Don’t,” Locus warned, his voice sending chills down Wash’s spine. He turned his head away, a scowl on his face. Locus leaned down, kissing his cheek gently. 

“Get over it,” The merc whispered in his ear before letting him go and climbing off the bed as well. Felix shared a smirk with him before they turned to Wash together. 

“There’s a shower and bathroom through that door,” Felix informed him, “Feel free to take a shower. You need one.” Wash shut his eyes, still facing away from them. He listened closely as they left, the door shutting and locking behind them. He waited a short moment before rolling over the bed and looking through the broken lamp pieces. He covered his mouth suddenly, letting out a choked gasp as something cold dripped down his thigh. He knew what it is but he didn’t want to think about it. He forced himself to focus, search through the pieces until he found all the metal he could. He started bending it into tools, glancing at the door. He slipped them under his pillow before rushing to the shower.


	5. Move Your Hips To The Rhythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash dances for the mercenaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt from tumblr- You wanted more prompts for that murder sandwich fic, wash having to strip and give them both a lap dance (the no touching the dancer rule doesnt apply here)

Wash made sure to hide his tools underneath the bed before trying to sleep. He pushed them far in the corner where there was no way Felix or Locus could see them on accident. He climbed into the bed, pulling the blanket up over his head. The soft mattress bought him little comfort. 

Even after taking a shower, he still felt dirty. He swore he could still feel Locus’ hands wrapped around his wrists, and Felix’s hold on his hips. He tried to take deep breaths, but it seemed like sleep would never come. Thankfully, after what felt like hours, sleep finally overtook him, and he fell into a dreamless sleep. 

\---

Wash wakes up to the covers being pulled off him and a kiss on his forehead. He sits up quickly, nearly hitting his head against Felix’s. The merc ducks away just in time, turning to look at Locus. Wash breathes heavily as he glances between them. They’re out of armor again, wearing plain clothes and blank expressions. 

“Get up,” Locus orders, walking over to sit in a wooden chair. Wash stares in confusion as Felix strolls over and takes a seat in the other chair. Those hadn’t been there yesterday. Someone would had to have brought them in while he was sleeping. 

“I said, get up,” Locus repeats, irritation in his voice. Wash moves slowly, his muscles feeling tight as he climbs out of the bed. He stands by it, looking between the mercs with a worried expression. 

“Relax, Washy. Today will be a good day,” Felix said with a kind smile. Wash liked that smile on him. It seemed to suit his face more than the sinister smiles he usually wore. Locus watched him closely, eyes digging into Wash. He ducked his head away from the man’s stare, feeling uncomfortable. 

“Locus,” Felix growled, “We agreed. Today is a nice day.” Locus rolled his eyes. 

“This is a dumb idea and you know it,” he grumbled. Felix glared at him before holding out his hands to Wash and gesturing for him to come closer. The man kept his head ducked, missing most of the exchange. 

“Come here Washy,” Felix ordered. Wash didn’t move. Locus opens his mouth to add a threat to motivation him just as Wash took a slow step forward. He continued to move slowly till he stood right in front of Felix’s chair. The man pulled out a data pad and handed it to Locus, who rolled his eyes before tapping it a few times. Music started playing from it. Wash glanced at the pad in confusion just as Felix reached up, grabbed his hips, and pulled Wash into his lap. 

“Dance for us, Washy,” he instructed, the nice smile still on his face. Wash didn’t understand. Why would they want him to dance? Locus scoffs. 

“He means a strip tease. A lap dance. What strippers do,” he explained gruffly, a scowl on his face. Felix pouts, giving Locus a look. 

“Nice day,” he reminded his partner. Locus sneers at him. Wash took a deep breath, moving his hips to the beat hesitantly, rubbing against Felix. The man looked at him in surprise. 

“What are you-” 

“You said...You said to do it,” Wash interrupted him, cheeks heating up. Locus scowl faded at Wash’s words and Felix smiled brightly. 

“I did. You’re learning well, Washy. Don’t want your friends hurt. Isn’t it better to listen?” Felix asked. Wash nodded his head quickly, continuing to move his hips. He reached down for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Felix licked his lips slowly. Wash shut his eyes for a moment, forcing himself to keep going. He reached down for Felix’s hands, moving to set them on his own chest as he kept moving his hips. 

“You’re good at this,” Felix commented, “Have you done this before?” Wash shook his head. 

“No,” he answered as he move back to slide off Felix’s lap. He pushed his pants down slowly, keeping eye contact with Felix the whole time before kicking them aside. He stepped in front of Locus, moving closer with a question on his lips. Locus frowned a bit, then nodded once. Wash let himself move into his lap slowly. 

Wash swallowed thickly as he started to move his hips to the music again, grinding himself against Locus. He watches the man’s face, biting his lip and hoping he was doing this all right. Locus’ face stay blank as he moved, causing Wash to slow down and start hesitating with his movements. 

“What do you want from me?” he asked softly. He had to do good, had to protect his friends. If Locus wasn’t happy, if Felix was upset, horrible things would happen to the people he cared about. Locus turned to give Felix a look before he smiled. Wash tried to keep himself together and not melt. The man looked so hot when he smiled like that. Wash shook himself out of that mindset. 

“Strip some more for us,” Locus told him in a low voice. Wash moved right away, sliding off Locus’ lap to push down his pants. He kicked them aside. Felix touched his hip, nodding to his own lap. Wash obeyed, sinking down again. Felix’s hands grabbed his hips and helped him move. The merc set the pace, pulling Wash down to grind their crotches together. A small noise escape both of their mouths at the friction. Wash hated himself as he started to get hard. He could feel Felix’s cock doing the same through his pants. 

Locus reached over and grabbed Wash’s chin, making him lean towards him to pull him into a kiss. Felix’s hands slipped around to cup Wash’s ass, squeezing hard. Wash let out a gasp into the kiss at the squeezes, grinding against Felix harder. Locus let go of his chin, licking over Wash’s lips slowly before shoving him back. 

Wash blinked slowly, his head spinning from the different sensations. Felix pushed him off his lap gently, allowing Locus to grab him and get him in his lap instead. Wash started grinding right away, pressing himself into Locus hard and groaning at how it made his boxers rub against his cock. 

“You’re liking this more than I expected,” Felix spoke up, reaching over to place a hand on the back of Wash’s head. Wash bite his lip, not sure what to say. He didn’t want to like this. He was trying not to. Locus batted Felix’s hand away from Wash and pushed the man off his lap onto the floor. 

Wash fell onto his back, looking up at Locus with wide eyes. He tensed up, sure he knew what was about to happen. Locus rose from his seat and headed for the door. Felix followed behind him with a smile. 

“We’d love to stay and keep watching you, but we have some....work to do. Don’t worry too much. We’ll be back later today to give you some more attention,” Felix informed him. Locus opened the door and before Wash could speak they were gone, slamming the door shut behind them. 

Wash stared at the door in shock. That was not what he was expecting. That had been too easy. Too simple. It had to be a trick. He didn’t move from his place on the floor for some time. He glances down at his boxers every so often and cursed himself. His cock was still hard. His body still hot. He shouldn’t be turned on by what happened, but he was. He refused to do anything about it. He would not get off to them. He refused. 

Slowly, he started to get up, eyes catching the tools he had hid under the bed. He glances at the door before reaching out quickly and grabbing them. He had his chance. He had to take it. He was going to get free. Wash was going to fight back.


	6. A Taste of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash tries to escape and faces the consequences for his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts-Wash fucking up and felix getting a dangerous glint in his eye and being like "tuckers leg or right leg?" and wash having to beg and offer himself to make up for it and Spanking

Wash knelt by the door, working at the lock with his tools. Halfway done it would only take a few more clicks before he would be free. He worked quickly, but carefully. If he messed up he would have to start all over and waste more time. 

Finally, he heard the last two clicks. He sighed with relief as he turned the doorknob. He opened it slowly, poking his head out to look left and right. He didn’t see anyone. He let the door open more and slowly stepped out. He moved as quiet as a mouse as he got completely out of the room. He started down the hallway, having no real idea where he was going. He got to the first corner and looked around it to make sure no one was there. 

“Well well well,” A familiar voice called behind him, “Leaving so soon Washy?” Wash turned around, holding his tools tightly in his hands. He could probably use them as weapons if he needed to. 

“What would your friends think of you abandoning them?” Felix asked, stepping towards him. He had a long way to go before he would reach Wash. Maybe if he turned and ran, Wash could put enough distance between them to escape. 

He took his chance. Turning around and slamming into someone else. Locus shoved him back towards Felix with a dark look. Wash stumbled back with a shocked look on his face. He had been so close! If he had just been a little faster at picking the lock. Felix grabbed him by his hair and pulled him backwards towards the room. Locus followed. 

As soon as they were back in the bedroom, the door was slammed shut and locked again. Felix pulled the tools from Wash’s hands and tossed them at Locus. The other man caught them and pocketed them quickly. Wash watched with a sad look in his eyes. Felix shoved him on the bed, but instead of climbing on to the mattress like Wash expected, he moved back and sat in one of the chairs that was still in the room. Locus took the other one. 

They watched him silently, glancing at each other and seeming to communicate without words. Wash sat up and waited, staring back at them. They had to be planning something. He just wasn’t sure what. The more time that went by, the more nervous he got. 

“What are you waiting for?!” He demanded angrily, “Do something!” Felix smiled at him as Locus stood up. The man headed for the door. 

“Felix, right leg or left?” Locus asked, pausing with his hand on the doorknob. 

“Oh right. Totally the right one. Watching Tucker hop around is going to be fun,” Felix replied. Wash shook his head. 

“Wait! Wait no!” Wash protested, moving off the bed slowly. Locus and Felix stared at him with blank expressions. Wash bit his lip. If Locus left, if either of them left, his friends would be hurt. He was an idiot. He had made a horrible mistake. 

“Please. Please don’t. I’ll do anything. Just don’t hurt them,” he begged, his voice soft. Locus shook his head, unlocking the door. Wash was up on his feet before he could stop himself. Felix stood up, getting into a fighting stance. Wash fell to his knees by Locus’ legs and grabbed the man’s pant leg. 

“Please! Don’t! Please! Locus, I’m begging you! I am! I’ll do whatever you want! I’ll listen! I’ll never try to escape again! I’ll obey! Just please don’t hurt them!” Wash shouted, holding on tight to the man to try and prevent him from leaving. Locus looked down at him for a moment. Felix walked over and put his hands on Wash’s shoulders. 

“Do you promise to behave?” he asked softly. Wash nodded his head. 

“I promise. I swear,” he whispered. Locus’ hand dropped from the door. He put a hand on Wash’s head. 

“Stand up,” Locus ordered, his voice low and dark. Felix moved away from Wash and sat back in his chair. Wash stood up slowly, his head bowed. Locus grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the bed. He sat down first, pulling Wash down into his lap. Wash went easily, letting the man move him however he wanted. Locus got Wash on his stomach, spread across his lap. Wash was confused on the position. 

Smack!

Pain exploded on his backside and he cried out loudly. He hands flew back to cover his ass. Locus grabbed his hands and moved them out of the way, pressing them into his back. 

“Don’t do that again,” he snapped, raising his hand and bring it down on Wash again. Wash struggled to pull his hands from Locus’ grip, letting out about pain filled noise. Locus let his hands go and Wash thought about covering himself again. He grabbed onto the sheets and held on till his knuckles went white instead. Felix got up from his seat moved to stand by the bed. He looked down at Wash with a frown. 

“What did you do?” He asked in a low voice as Locus raised his hand again. Wash tried to answer but his words died as he shouted in pain. 

“Answer him,” Locus ordered, hitting him again. Wash whined, pulling at the sheets. 

“I tried to escape!” He forced out, breathing heavily. 

“Are you ever going to do that again?” Felix questioned. Wash shook his head. 

“No. Nev-ow!” Locus hit him harder than before. Hands grabbed his pants and boxers and pulled them down. Wash shook his head, a protest on his lips but he forced it back down. He asked for this. As long as he had their attention, they wouldn’t hurt his friends. 

“What are you never going to do again?” Felix wondered, as Locus hit Wash twice on his bare ass. Wash shut his eyes tight and cried out in pain at both hits, biting his lip to try and muffle the small whines that followed. 

“I will never try to escape again,” he muttered quickly. 

“What was that?” Felix asked, running his hands down Wash’s back before grabbing his ass and squeezing hard. Wash shook his head, biting the inside of his cheek to stay quiet. 

“I won’t try to escape again,” he repeated louder. 

“I’m not sure he’s getting the message, Locus,” Felix declared, grabbing each of Wash’s cheeks and spreading them apart. 

“I agree,” Locus said darkly. The man raised his hand and hit Wash right between his cheeks, hitting his asshole hard. Wash screamed. He tried to wiggle away from Felix’s hands, shaking his head frantically. It hurt. It hurt more than it did before. The skin there was sensitive and almost untouched. 

“I won’t! I swear! I won’t try ever again!” He told them, letting out a cry when Felix held his ass tighter. Locus hit him again, earning another shout of pain from Wash. 

“Give him a few more. Just to really drive it home,” Felix suggested. Locus nodded. He hit Wash a total of five more times. Wash screamed and wiggled as much as he could, tears coming to his eyes. He nearly moan in relief when Felix’s hands let him go. Locus shoved him off the bed, causing him to land on his side. He was thankful it wasn’t his ass. 

“If you ever try that again, if you ever go through that door without us, we’ll kill every one of your friends right in front of you. Do you understand?” Locus warned him. Wash nodded quickly. 

“I understand,” he echoed easily. Felix glared at him for a moment before leaning down and placing a hand under Wash’s chin. He turned the man’s face one way then the other. 

“We don’t like hurting you, Washy. It’s not fun. Make sure you behave from now on so we don’t have to do this again. Or worse next time,” Felix told him, his voice light and kind. Wash nodded as much as he could with Felix’s hand on him. 

“I’ll behave,” he replied softly. Felix smiled brightly. 

“That’s a good boy. But don’t think your punishment is over yet. We’re just getting started. You need to learn what happens when you’re a bad boy,” Felix continued. Wash watched as Locus reached around and pulled a small knife out of Felix’s pocket. Wash’s face went pale.


	7. Muffled Screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locus and Felix continue to punish Wash for trying to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING for this chapter- Knife play, blood, scarification, non con.   
> You have been warned.   
> Also, only three more chapters to go then the plot is over and it's just sexytimes all the time!   
> Sorry for the long delay. School got busy. But I have three of the four written so they will be out soon. One each week mostly.

Wash moved away from the bed with a terrified expression, tripping over his pants and boxers. He kicked them off quickly. Felix stood up, twirling the knife in his hand as Locus moved briskly. He grabbed Wash, twisting one of his arms behind his back painfully and holding him close. Wash cried out in pain. 

“You clearly didn’t learn your lesson. What did you promise to do?” Locus demanded, twisting hard. Wash yelped. 

“Stop stop! I’ll listen! Just stop! I’ll do it! I swear!” Wash told them loudly. Locus let go right away, wrapping an arm around Wash instead and holding him against his chest. Felix moved closer with the knife before pausing. He tilted his head to the side. He moved toward the dresser instead. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a ball gag. Felix threw it toward them, and Locus caught it. Before Wash could think to protest, the ball was forced into his mouth. Locus strapped it around his head to secure it. He grabbed Wash’s hair next. 

“Now you can scream all you want,” Locus whispered in his ear. Felix moved closer and knelt down in front of them. 

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to leave that many scars,” Felix promised, setting the knife against Wash’s throat. Wash tilted his head back on instinct. Felix slashed down, cutting Wash’s shirt in half. It took a moment, but blood started to bead out of a long strip going down Wash’s chest and stomach. He hissed against the gag, letting out a muffled cry of pain when Locus wiped his fingers over the cut. 

“Such pretty noises,” Felix said softly as he pressed the knife into Wash’s hips, making a long shallow cut. Wash blinked quickly, forcing the tears away from his eyes as he gasp into the gag. Felix continued, making a series of cuts over Wash’s chest and stomach. Each was carefully executed. Locus grab Wash’s arm tightly as he flinched away from the knife and cried out against the gag. As hard as he tried, Wash couldn’t stop the tears from forming in his eyes and escaping down his cheeks. 

“Hold him tight,” Felix warned, using his free hand to hold down Wash’s leg as he stabbed the knife into his thigh. Wash screamed behind the gag as Felix carved something into his skin. He struggled hard against Locus’ hold, almost escaping a few times as he tried to get away from the pain. 

“All done,” Felix announced as he wiped the blood away from the wound he made. 

“Look at what I made you,” he boasted, grabbing Wash by his chin and forcing him to look down. Tears streamed down Wash’s face as he saw the cursive F carved into his right thigh. 

“Try and hold still for the next one,” Felix said as he ran the knife down Wash’s left thigh lightly. Wash tensed up, shaking his head and trying to beg past the gag as Felix plunged the knife into him. Wash sobbed in pain as Felix carved a fancy L into his other thigh. 

“Now I’m really all done,” Felix declared, setting the bloody knife aside. Locus’ grip on Wash’s arms vanished as his arms move to run along Wash’s thighs, smearing the blood. Wash whimpered in pain. 

He let out a loud gasp against the gag when one of Locus’ bloody hands wrapped around his somewhat hard cock. It wasn’t close to being half hard, but he couldn’t deny that it was paying attention. Locus started stroking him, quickly making Wash harder. He tried to wiggle away. Felix ran a finger over one of the cuts, pressing a nail into it and making it bleed more.

Wash tilts his head back, the pain mixing with the pleasure from his cock and messing with his mind. Locus and Felix shared a look. Felix pulled his hands away, standing up and undoing his pants while Locus let go and moves away. 

“Don’t move,” Locus ordered in a low voice. Wash obeyed, holding still and waiting for whatever was going to come next. Felix pulls out his cock, running a hand over Wash’s hair. He reaches around and undoes the gag, pulling it out. Without giving him a moment to get ready, Felix shoved his cock into Wash’s mouth. 

“Get to work,” the merc ordered. Wash did as he was told, starting suck lightly before bobbing his head. Locus popped the cap on some lube, making Wash jump at the sound for a moment. Fingers pressed against his asshole, circling it before pushing it. Wash gasp around Felix’s cock, pulling off the breathe heavily. 

“Was-” Felix doesn’t get to finish what he was going to say before Wash’s mouth was back on his cock, taking him down as Locus moved his finger skillfully. Wash’s cock was getting harder by the second. By the time Locus added another finger, he was completely hard. He shouldn’t be. He shouldn’t like this, but he did. They were so good when they touched him, like they knew all the right places and all his weak points. 

Felix used Wash’s hair to pull him away. Wash felt Locus’ fingers leave him and looked back in confusion as Locus and Felix switched positions. Felix got behind Wash and without a word of warning, he thrusted into him. Wash let out a shocked cry of pain and pleasure. Locus forced his cock into Wash’s opened mouth. Wash hadn’t even realized Locus had opened his pants, but he started to suck right away anyway, not wanting to cause any trouble. Felix started thrusting soon, sending Wash towards Locus with each move. Wash tried to relax his throat. He failed, choking on Locus’ cock a few times before Locus moved away a bit. 

“Don’t hurt him,” Locus growled at Felix. Wash gave him a dark look. He was still bleeding in places but Locus didn’t want Felix to hurt him while he got fucked? That made so much fucking sense. Not. Wash let out a moan around Locus’ cock when Felix changed angles and hit his prostate. 

“Is that better?” Felix asked into Wash’s ear, “You like being such a slut for us? Your mouth just always seems to be full of cock, and your ass is filled up. Maybe we need to give you a plug so you’re never empty.” Wash wanted to shake his head, but he couldn’t as he sucked Locus off. On the bright side, the only bright side he could find, it didn’t take long before Locus came down his throat. He pull away quickly afterwards, hating the taste it left in the back of his mouth as Felix sped up his thrusts. 

Thankfully, Felix soon went still as he came inside Wash. Wash hated the feeling. At least he told himself that. He wasn’t getting used to it. He wasn’t. Wash was so caught up in his own mind battle that he didn’t noticed Felix had pulled out until something else, something bigger was pushing in. 

“Wait! It hurts!” Wash protested. Locus knelt down, wrapping his hand around Wash’s still hard cock and stroking it. 

“We know. You’ll get used to it really soon,” the man said, “We don’t want you to feel empty.” 

“I’m still pissed that it’s green though,” Felix complained before pushing the plug the rest of the way in. Wash let out a sharp gasp, trying to reach back and take it out. Felix grabbed his hands. 

“No you don’t. If you even fucking touch it, I’ll tear Caboose apart from the inside,” He threatened. Wash pulled his hands away. 

“Sorry,” he muttered. Locus’ hand left him as well. The two men pulled away even more and started getting dressed. For some reason, Wash felt a pain in his chest, like he didn’t want them to go. He shook his head hard, making the thoughts flee. When Locus was done getting dressed, he moved back over and pet Wash’s head, noticing how the man moved up into the affection. 

“We’ll be back soon. Behave yourself and you’ll get a reward instead of these nasty punishments,” he told Wash. Felix walked over next when Locus moved towards the door. 

“Take good care of my marks. I don’t want them getting infected. Last thing we want is that,” Felix told him before leaning down for a kiss. Wash kissed him back out of instinct. That was why. That’s what he told himself. Felix pulled away, heading towards the door as well. 

“Plug stays in,” Felix reminded him. 

“Plug stays in,” Wash echoed. The smile that graced Felix’s lips made the pain in Wash’s chest come back.


	8. Desperate For Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash breaks as Locus and Felix change things up on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of prompts for this one! I put them at the end so nothing gets spoiled.   
> MAJOR WARNINGS ARE STILL DUBCON AND NON CON So heads up there

Wash waited and waited for his boner to go away. He didn’t want to touch it, didn’t want to get off after they caused it. Finally, after what felt like forever, he got up and made his way to the small makeshift bathroom. There was a sink, a toilet, and a very small shower. Somehow, Wash didn’t want to know how, new towels would appear. Wash grabbed one and used it to mop the blood off his thighs and then off the floor. He didn’t want to have to see any of it. 

He thought about getting dressed, but he knew that clothes would just make his new wounds even angrier, so he skipped the clothes, lying down on the bed without the blanket over him. He shivered a bit before shutting his eyes. He willed himself to go to sleep, to imagine being free and out of this nightmare away from Locus and Felix. From their touches and words. He drifted off quickly for once, falling into his lovely dreams. 

Wash shivered in his sleep, reaching for the blankets or for some heat. He curled towards the right and found it. He cuddled closer to it, letting out a happy sigh. More heat came from him, wrapping him up like a cocoon. It was lovely, so lovely. He made more small noises before falling back into a deeper sleep. 

Someone was running through a hand through his hair and another person was rubbing his arms. It felt good, calming, sweet. He made a small noise, leaning into the hand on his head and humming softly. 

“Is he purring?” a voice whispered. Wash nodded a bit. The voice laughed. 

“You’re too cute, Washy. I’m gonna keep you forever,” the voice continued. Felix, Wash’s mind supplied. Felix! Wash eyes opened and he looked around. Felix was behind him, smiling brightly, and in front of him was Locus. He was curled around the man, and his legs were tangled with Felix’s. 

“What are you doing?! Get away from me!” he screamed. To his shock and awe, both men moved back. Locus’ hand left and Felix untangled his legs. Wash looked between, thankful for the space they gave him. 

“What are you going to do to me today?” he asked, moved a bit and freezing. The plug! It had moved! It felt....he didn’t like it. It was...it was exposing to have in. Felix shrugged. 

“Right now, we’re just relaxing. We’ll tell you when we think of something,” he said before shutting his eyes. Wash glanced at Locus but the other man had his eyes close as well. 

“But-but-but,” Wash protested in confusion. 

“Shush, Agent Washington. We’re resting,” Locus told him. Wash couldn’t believe it. Why were they in here if they weren’t going to do anything? He glanced between them again, unable to settle down. He could still feel them both, so going back to sleep wasn’t in the future any time soon. Maybe...maybe it was a test? To see if he was going to behave? Or...or he was supposed to start stuff? 

He shifted a bit towards Felix, wondering if he could encourage them just to get it over with. Felix moved back away from him. Wash frowned. He tried Locus instead, moving forward towards the man. Again, like Felix, Locus moved away from him. Wash let out a groan of frustration. 

“Why won’t you touch me?” he grumbled. Felix and Locus ignored him, letting out identical sighs. Wash’s nerves only got worse. They had to be planning something. He knew it. They always had a trick up their sleeve. 

“Will you just fucking do it already?!” he shouted. Felix tilted his head into the pillow. 

“Do what, Washy?” he asked softly, too softly. Everything was too soft, too quiet, too nice. It was like they were trying to give him space while still being there. He hated it. It was too familiar, even with it being them. 

“Just fuck me. Get it over with,” Wash growled. Locus reached out, finally, and placed a hand on Wash’s hip. 

“Is that what you want?” the man wondered in a low voice. 

“Yes!” Wash said too quickly, realizing too late what he had just said yes to. 

“Wait, I meant-” Locus moved in slowly, still giving time for Wash to protest, but the words died in his throat as Locus got closer and pressed their lips together. It was a soft kiss. No rush, no demands. Locus’ lips were nice against Wash’s, and his eyes closed on their own. Hands touched Wash’s back, running up and down a few times before they dug into his shoulders, massaging the muscles there until the knots vanished. Locus pulled away, cupping Wash’s cheek and rubbing his thumb against the skin. 

“As you wish,” he mutters before leaning in to kiss Wash again. His hand moved down to Wash’s chest, running over his nipples. Locus rubbed them gently, waiting until they got hard. He moved his lips away, heading down to take one nipple in his mouth instead. Wash let out a gasp as Felix’s hand reached forward, turning Wash’s head a bit and kissing him. It was a little awkward with how Wash had to turn his head, but Felix kept it short and sweet. Wash blinked a few times when Felix pulled away, completely confused. 

“Wait-” he tried to tell them, but Locus was licking his nipples, and Felix’s hands had found their way down to his ass, rubbing it gently and parting his cheeks.Wash tensed up, waiting for Felix to rip the plug out of him. Instead, Felix rubbed the skin around the plug gently, almost as if he was trying to soothe Wash. Once Wash had calmed down, Felix pulled the plug out slowly, making Wash gasp and wiggle. He wasn't’ empty for long, Felix slipped a single finger in just a bit. It didn’t hurt, which was odd for Wash. Usually, Felix was a fan of too many fingers too fast, but instead the single finger went in easily. 

Locus moved back up Wash’s chest to kiss him again, breaking the kiss to smile at Wash. God damn. Locus looked so good when he smiled like that. Wash glared at him instead, not wanting the man to know about how attractive he was. Wash let out a small moan as Felix started moving the one finger slowly in and out of Wash. It was all slow. Too slow. Too different. 

“More,” Wash ordered, blushing a bit when Locus raised an eyebrow. Felix listened, pulling his finger out and pushing two back in, but it was still gentle, still careful. Wash pushed back onto Felix’s fingers, enjoying it as much as he would allow. Locus’ mouth returned his his nipples while one hand traveled down to wrap around Wash’s hardening cock. Wash shook his head. 

“More,” he said again, trying to coach them both into doing something that was less....less sweet and nice. Felix pulled his fingers out again, replacing it with three but he wasn’t any rougher. Locus didn’t change a thing, his mouth still worked over Wash’s nipples softly and his hand moved slowly. Wash growled. 

“Stop it!” he snapped. The hands and mouth suddenly left him. Wash shivered. That’s now...now he felt...lost without the touches. Locus looked at him with almost a concerned look. 

“We’re doing what you said,” Locus told him. Wash glared hard. 

“I don’t like this! I don’t like you both acting like this isn’t against my will! Stop being so god damn nice and just fuck me. Do it! Make it all rough and hard and mean!” he shouted. Locus stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. 

“This isn't always rough and harsh, Wash. Sometimes, you need someone to love on you, touch you soft, and take care of you," Locus explained. 

“Let us take care of you,” Felix added, his fingers returning to circle Wash’s entrance again. Wash shook his head. 

“This isn’t what I want. I don’t want....” he trailed off. Was he really going to tell them that he liked it better when they forced him down? What kind of crazy person would do that? Locus kissed his forehead. 

“Slow and steady, Agent Washington. Turn over,” Locus instructed, his voice soft. He made it sound like a suggestion. Like Wash could say no, but Wash obeyed, turning over to face Felix instead. Felix smiled at him, leaning in to kiss Wash softly as Locus’ hands moved down to rub his hips. Wash kissed back before tensing up at a new feeling. Locus must have taken his pants off because Wash could feel the man’s cock by his ass. Felix reached out and rubbed Wash’s shoulder as Locus parted his cheeks. Wash heard something he couldn't place. He was too busy trying to figure it out he barely noticed Locus lining up. Felix broke the kiss to move on to Wash’s neck, licking and kissing over it. 

Wash tilted his head back and gasp loudly as Locus pushed in slowly, giving Wash time to adjust to each move. It felt different. Really different. Wait....

“Are you wearing a condom?” Wash wondered. Locus hummed. 

“Yes,” he sighed out. Wash couldn’t believe it. Neither of them had ever....and now they were. Wash squeezes his eyes shut, biting his lip as Locus pushed deeper. Felix continued to lick and bite gently at his neck, almost teasing him after how Felix usually marked him up. When Locus was all the way in, he stopped, running his hands down Wash’s back slowly. 

“Tell me when you’re ready,” Locus whispered. Wash shook his head. 

“Please, please just fuck me harder. Please. Come on Locus do it,” he begged. He couldn’t do this. Couldn’t stand the niceness. Locus didn’t listen completely. He did move, but it was slow and the thrust back in was careful, aimed straight at Wash’s prostate to make him feel good. Wash shook his head, trying to hold back the moan that Locus caused. Felix moved down, kissing over Wash’s chest, then his stomach, and lastly his thighs. Felix was careful around Wash’s wounds, avoiding them completely and focusing on the clear parts of Wash’s thighs. 

Locus rolled his hips slowly, making sure Wash could feel every move, but wasn’t hurt by any of them. Wash turned his head to try and hide in the pillow. He hated this. He hated it so much. He hated it because he loved it, loved how nice it felt to be taken care of like Locus said. To be worshipped almost by Felix’s mouth and Locus’ cock. It was too much like before. Too much like. Wash let out a small noise, trying to fight back his emotions. Don’t think about it. Don’t remember. A mouth, Felix’s, wrapped around Wash’s cock, causing the man’s mouth to fall open as he moaned. A small cry followed. Wash’s hand flew to cover his mouth, trying to hold it back as Locus kept moving. 

Felix started to bob his head, taking Wash so well. It sent pleasure up Wash’s spine and made it impossible for him to ignore what was happening. Locus rolled his hips slowly still, holding Wash’s hips. He kissed Wash’s shoulders gently and a sob wrecked Wash’s control. Tears leaked from his eyes. He shook his head, moving his hand away from his mouth just a bit. 

“Stop, please, please stop,” he cried. Felix pulled away from his cock, moving up to take Wash’s hand. 

“Shhhh, shhhh. Let it out Washy. Let it all out. We’ll take good care of you,” Felix told him as a hand wrapped around his cock instead. Wash cried harder, shaking his head more. 

“Please, I don’t want this,” Wash explained. Locus kept moved, kept kissing him. It was too much like before. Too much like Maine. They didn’t stop. If anything, everything got more gentle. The touches were softer, the movements more careful. It just made it worse. Wash was so turned on by it all and he hated it, but he loved it too. He wanted it to stop while he wanted them to keep going. It was breaking him apart on the inside. He couldn’t stop the tears and sobs. 

Felix kissed him softly, using gently fingers to wipe away the tears as Locus went just a little faster. Wash gasp into Felix’s mouth before more tears escaped. Felix brushed those away as well, pressing their foreheads together. 

“It’s okay, David. We’ve got you. You’re ours,” Felix told him softly. Locus made an agreeing noise. 

“Ours,” the man echoed, hitting Wash’s prostate hard enough to make Wash moan loudly. 

“I don’t want this,” Wash cried. Felix kissed his nose. 

“We do, and you will soon. Go ahead Wash. Let it all go. We’ll catch you if you fall,” Felix encouraged him. Wash shook his head hard. 

“Cum for us Wash. Just like you did before. Cum for us and we’ll give you such a big reward,” Locus moved to whisper in his ear. Wash let out a broken noise as the hand on his cock moved faster over it, rubbing the head perfectly. 

“No no no no no,” Wash chanted as his stomach twisted with pleasure. Locus rolled his hips perfectly too, hitting all the right spots and making it so hard to think. Wash couldn’t help but cry as he shuddered, the pleasure hitting its limit and making Wash cum with a sob. Felix stroked him through it, but Locus went still inside Wash, pulling out after Wash had relaxed. Felix lifted his hand, licking it off. Wash watched with wide eyes before turning his face into the pillow. 

“I hate you both,” Wash muttered. Felix finished cleaning off his hand and moved to kiss Wash’s forehead. 

“No you don’t,” he replied, “you wish you hated us, but you don’t.” Locus climbed out from behind Wash, getting off the bed with his pants back on. He threw the condom into the trash. Felix moved away as well, standing up. Wash sat up in confusion and loneliness. 

“You’re not just going to leave are you?” he asked. Felix and Locus shared a look before glancing at him. 

“You don’t want us to?” Felix wondered, his voice soft and not judging. Wash looked away again, taking a deep breath. 

“I don’t....I just....” He covered his face, trying to hide the tears that came again. What was wrong with him!? He felt gentle hands on his shoulders that started to push him back onto the bed. More hands joined soon, rubbing down his sides. 

“Shhhh,” Felix coached in his ear, “shhhh, Washy. We’ve got you. We’ll stay here if you need us too.” Wash shook his head, keeping his face covered as the tears escape. He didn’t want them to stay with him. He didn’t. No...no he did. He didn’t want them to leave. He wanted their hands and their words, and their amazing touches. A kiss was placed on his hands. 

“It’s okay to break, Agent Washington. We’ll fix you up afterwards,” Locus assured him. A loud sob forced its way from Wash’s lips, making both the other men hold him tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts included- I know this may sound counterpoint, but... What if one day they do nothing? Like they sit next to Wash, so close he can feel their body heat (if they've taken armor off) but not quite touching him and Wash keeps waiting for them to do something and they just don't and everytime he moves to touch them, they shift away ever so slightly. AND Felix and locus just pushing their bodies against wash AND Okay but what I just had an idea that you could tag on to that prompt about Wash waking up being cuddled because he passed out. What if while he was really still mostly asleep he just kinda curls in towards the lovely sources of heat and makes this little humming noise that sounds suspiciously like purring and when he wakes up proper he is HORRIFIED ad Felix and Locus are just dying of laughter because holy shit that's adorable and ridiculous


	9. One Last Fight In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Locus and Felix come in the next day, Wash decides to fight. It doesn't go his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR NONCON STILL!

Locus clutched his jaw, still reeling that Wash had hit him. Felix’s eyes were wide in shock, looking at Wash like he had suddenly grown a second head. Wash moved away from them, opening his mouth to say something. The words never got to leave his mouth before Locus moved. He was fast, faster than Wash. Within seconds, Wash was on his back on the floor with Locus’ hand wrapped around his throat and the other pulling on his hair. 

“You little bitch,” Locus growled, squeezing Wash’s throat hard. Wash gasped for air, reaching up to claw at Locus’ arm and hand. 

“Don’t kill him!” Felix shouted, dropping down to rip Wash’s hands away from Locus, “we did not go through all this trouble just to kill him now!” Locus glared at his partner before letting go of Wash’s neck. Wash choked, taking in huge gulps of air and coughing loudly. 

“Locus-” Wash croaked. 

“Shut up!” the man snapped, pulling Wash’s hair until he cried out loudly in pain. Wash shook his head as much as he could and tried to wiggle away. Locus pulled harder to make him stop. 

“Hand me your knife, Felix,” Locus ordered. Felix rolled his eyes, pulling out his knife and handing it over. 

“Careful, Locus. Don’t hurt our toy too much. I don’t want him ruined forever,” he reminded his partner. Wash shook his head again. 

“No no no no,” he begged quickly as Locus let go of his hair to cut off his pants. Wash tried to wiggle away. Felix’s hand clamped down hard on his shoulders. 

“Stay bitch. Unless you want his hand to slip,” Felix warned. Wash froze, letting Locus cut off his pants and boxers. 

“Get his shirt off,” Locus snapped as he handed the knife back to his partner. Felix grabbed Locus by his hair and pulled him into a rough kiss. 

“Calm yourself,” Felix muttered when he pulled away, “We’ll punish him. All is not lost. Not yet.” Locus took a few deep breathes before nodding his head. Felix smiled, reaching down to cut off Wash’s shirt. Locus looked down, noticing Wash’s hard look. He ignored it as he reached down to undo his pants, pulling out his cock. He stroked himself a few times before nodding at Felix. 

“Grab his legs. Hold them back for me,” Locus said, voice suddenly softer. Felix smiled at him. 

“Anything for you babe,” Felix replied, reaching over to grab Wash’s legs and pulling them back. Wash wiggled and struggled.

“Stop!” He demanded. Felix and Locus gave him matching dark looks. Locus’ hand returned to Wash’s throat, squeezing in a warning before Locus leaned over closer to Wash’s ear.

“Watch me. I am going to fuck you, and you're going to like it. You're going to take my cock and thank me for cumming in you because you aren't worth more than that,” Locus told him in a low voice. Wash shivered at the words before shaking his head and shoving Locus away from him.

“Fuck you! I’m worth more than you two combined!” he snapped. Locus let himself be moved away from Wash. He shrugged, reaching down to line up his cock. Felix’s hand tightened their grip on Wash’s ankles, holding them steady so Wash was bent in half. Locus thrusted in all at once, making Wash throw his head back and scream in pain. 

Wash tried to pull out of Felix’s grip, tried to get his legs free so he could kick Locus off him. He screamed and started thrashing as much as he could, working on escaping. Locus’ hand on his throat tightened a bit, making Wash freeze. 

“Fuck you,” Wash growled, “I hope you both die.” Locus rolled his hips, making Wash shudder against his will. 

“No you don’t,” Felix spoke up, “You wish you wanted that, but you don’t.” Wash glared at him, sneering a bit. Locus leaned over again, placing his free hand next to Wash’s head as he pulled out and slammed back in. Wash let out a sharp gasp before pressing his lips together. He was not going to make noise. He wasn’t. 

“You like this,” Felix continued. 

“You love it,” Locus added, “or you would have fought me harder. Would have tried harder.” Wash reeled his head back before he spat in Locus’ face. The man snapped back in surprise, letting out a shocked noise. Felix bent Wash’s legs farther towards his head, making Wash whine in pain. Locus wiped off his face, glaring hard at Wash. 

“You slut. You little fucking slut,” Locus whispered, voice dark and threatening. He tightened his hand, cutting off Wash’s air supply. Wash moves his hands to claw at Locus again, eyes widening in fear when Felix didn’t try to stop his partner and Locus didn’t let up.

Locus’ hips started moving again, thrusting into Wash hard and unforgiving as Locus choked him. Wash’s vision started going black. His body just started to relax when Locus finally let go enough for Wash to breathe. His hand didn’t leave though. A knife appeared instead above Locus’ hand, hovering centimeters away from Wash’s neck. 

"We don't even need you. You're a toy. Locus could kill you right now and no one would find you. Are you willing to let this moment of bravery be your last or do you want to live?"” Felix told him, holding the knife easily over Wash’s throat as the man breathed slowly to get his lungs used to air once again. Locus’ hips hadn’t stopped, making it hard on Wash to catch his breath. 

“I want to live,” Wash spoke up quietly after a while, voice shot from everything. 

“What was that?” Felix prompted. 

“I want to live!” Wash said louder, letting out a small gasp when Locus’ cock hit him just right. 

“Then you’ll be a good slut, a good toy and repeat after me, understand?” Felix questioned, moving the knife away to hold Wash’s free leg again. 

“I understand,” Wash echoed softly. Locus’ hand squeezed for a moment, making him gasp and freeze in fear before the hand released. 

“Louder,” Locus growled, “I want to hear you. I want the whole base to hear you.” 

“I understand!” Wash repeated in a louder voice before moaning at Locus’ hips moving. He turned his head to the side as much as he could, wanting to hide and sink into the floor. 

“Look at me!” Locus snapped. Wash turned back to him with a hard look. 

“Repeat after me,” Felix reminded him, leaning down to get closer to Wash’s ear. Wash nodded just a bit. Locus kept moving his hips, making Wash feel every movement. Felix whispered in Wash’s ear. 

“Say it,” he ordered. Wash stared at Locus, not wanting his breath to be cut off again. 

“I’m a whore,” he muttered, not wanting anyone to hear him. 

“Louder,” Felix demanded, “Or else-” 

“I’m a whore!” Wash repeated loudly. Felix smirked, giving Locus a look. The other man smiled darkly, thrusting harder. Felix went back to whispering to Wash. 

“I’m a good whore! I like this! I like being fucked!” Wash echoed each of Felix’s words, copying the man to a tee. He blushed, staring at Locus like the man wanted, but embarrassed by what he was saying. Felix kept feeding him words. 

“Harder, Locus. More. Make me your slut,” Wash told the man. Locus smirked at Wash evilly before doing just that. He went to town, thrusting wildly and bruising Wash’s hips from where he was holding the man. Wash tilted his head back, trying to not give in but Locus changed angles, purposing hitting Wash’s prostate dead on. 

“Keep saying it, Wash,” Felix ordered, “Just let all the words out.” 

“Please please please,” Wash begged, not even needing Felix to feed him to words anymore. It was just easier to give in. Easier to let them win and enjoy it. When he let go, it was amazing, felt amazing. 

“Do you want him to cum in you?” Felix asked, letting go of Wash to run his hands over the man’s chest, pinching at his nipples. Wash nodded. If Locus got off, that would mean at least Wash would be able to get off at some point. 

“Say it,” Felix commanded, “I want to hear you say it.” 

“Cum in me,” Wash echoed, “please, Locus please.” The man above him smirked maliciously, tilting his head before shaking it. 

“I don’t think you really want me to. Maybe I should just stop,” Locus replied, a coyness in his voice. Wash shook his head frantically. 

“No no! Please! Please Locus! I want you to cum in me!” he exclaimed loudly. Locus shared a look with Felix for a moment. 

“Why should I?” Locus wondered. Wash tried to think fast, tried to think of a reason. It clicked in his head. 

“Because....” he said softly, “because that’s all I’m worth.” Locus leaned down and kissed Wash roughly, biting at his lips. A hand snaked around Wash’s throat again, squeezing hard. Wash’s eyes widen, and he tried to fight. Locus didn’t let up, didn’t stop moving his hips and didn’t remove his hand for a while. Wash vision started to go black and he went slightly limp, the fight leaving him. Locus’ hand finally left, allowing Wash to take a deep breath in. Felix lifted him up so he could sit up and breathe easier. 

“Deep breaths, Washy. In and out slowly though,” Felix instructed, rubbing Wash’s back. Wash obeyed, taking deep slow breaths in and out. Locus had moved away, putting his pants on. Wash looked up at the man in confusion. Wash hadn’t even realized Locus had finished. 

“You did good, Agent Washington. Though you will be punished for trying to fight us,” Locus explained with a smirk. Wash blinked a few times before opening his mouth to speak. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, voice croaking a bit. 

“Should have thought about that before you fought us,” Felix chuckled, standing up and walking over to Locus’ side. 

“What are you going to do to me?” Wash asked, reaching up to rub his throat. It hurt to talk. Locus and Felix shared a look before they both smiled darkly at Wash.


	10. The End of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash must face the punishment for his last fight. A punishment that will change him forever.

Wash had been scared of what Felix and Locus were going to come up with for punishment, but so far, nothing had happened. They brought him food and water, but there was no sex or touching for a few days. At least, Wash thought it was a few days; Sometimes it was hard to tell how time was moving without a window or clock. Locus walked into the room holding a piece of black cloth in his hand one day, prompting Wash to sit up and look at him curiously. 

“Felix and I decided to do something very different for your punishment,” Locus explained, walking over to Wash slowly. The man watched him closely, eyes narrowing a bit. 

“Am I leaving the room?” Wash wondered. 

“No. We just want to surprise you, and this is the easiest way,” Locus answered, moving to tie the cloth around Wash’s eyes. Wash allowed it, waiting till Locus’ hands left before trying to look around. 

“Anything?” Locus questioned, “can you see anything?” Wash shook his head. 

“Nothing,” he replied honestly. He really couldn’t see shit, just the black of the cloth. Locus grabbed Wash’s hands and pulled him to stand up. 

“I’m going to get you into position. Just let me guide you,” he ordered, leading Wash off the bed to the floor. Gentle but firm hands helped Wash take off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. Wash heard the door open and went very still, moving away a bit in fear. He didn’t want an audience, his worries over having an audience rising. 

“It’s just Felix,” Locus assured him, running a hand over Wash’s bare back. Wash relaxed a bit. 

“Got him almost ready I see,” Felix commented, making some noise before two more hands touched Wash, making him wiggle a bit. 

“Almost,” Locus agreed, taking Wash’s boxers off slowly. Wash looked around, trying to find where Felix was for sure. 

“What do you want?” Felix wondered curiously. Wash puckered his lips. He was graced with a kiss moments after. “Happier?”

“Thank you,” Wash said with a nod. All the hands left him, leaving Wash a little confused before he was pulled down to lie on someone’s chest. 

“Locus?” He clarified, wiggling around a bit. 

“Correct,” The man answered, running his hands over Wash’s shoulders, massaging them a bit. Other hands spread Wash’s cheeks, making his blush a bit. 

“Do you want Felix’s fingers?” Locus asked. Wash nodded.

“No, you have to say it,” Locus explained, “I want you to say everything you want today. That’s part of this.” Wash froze up for a moment before shrugging. At least he didn’t have to look at Locus or Felix during this. 

“I want Felix’s fingers. I want him to stretch me. Prep me for more,” Wash begged, more confident then he would normally be because he couldn’t see. Wet fingers rubbed against his hole before two pushed in. Wash moaned, pushing back against them. There was a bit of pain, but Wash was used to it by now, plus he knew that Felix liked to make things hurt. Wash expected it. 

“Good boy,” Locus praised before a kiss was pressed into Wash’s head, “I wanna hear you. Wanna hear you the whole time.” Wash moaned louder as Felix moved his fingers. 

“Please Felix, please, find it,” Wash prompted, wigging around a bit to see if he can get Felix to press against that spot. The man listened, pushing his fingers against Wash’s prostate and rubbing. Wash arched and squirmed, groaning Felix’s name. 

“That what you want Washy?” Felix wondered, sounding coy. Wash could hear the smirk in his voice. He nodded anyway. 

“Yeah, yeah that’s what I want,” Wash agreed, pushing back as Felix started to moving his fingers in and out. 

“Or would you rather it be Locus’ cock?” Felix asked after a while, fingers pressing in deep before curling hard. Wash’s eyes rolled behind the blindfold. 

“Cock. I want Locus’ cock,” Wash echoed. He blushed a bit. That line got to him a bit. Since when did he agree so much? Oh yeah, when they make him feel so good like this. Felix’s fingers pulled out slowly, leaving Wash feeling empty before hands grabbed his hips and moved him away. He heard fabric sounds before he was moved back into Locus’ lap. He could feel something pressing against his stomach and instantly knew. 

“Ready?” Locus wondered, sliding a hand down Wash’s back. He nodded. 

“So ready,” he agreed. A kiss was pressed to his lips as he was moved around again. He felt the head of Locus’ cock pressing against his hole, pushing just a bit but not going in. He whined against Locus’ lips. The kiss was broken as Locus’ lips moved to Wash’s cheek then neck. 

“You want it? Then take it,” Locus whispered softly. Wash tilted his head, exposing more of his neck as he pushed back onto Locus’ cock. He gasped as he was filled up, taking it inch by inch until Locus bottomed out and he was completely filled. He panted heavily, leaning into Locus’ chest more and trying to catch his breath. 

“Take your time,” Locus encouraged, rubbing Wash’s sides and kissing his neck, “No rush this time. I know you like it when you can feel every inch.” Wash nodded his head into Locus’ chest, calming down enough to try to move his hips. He whined a bit. He was laying down too much to really do anything. 

“What is it?” Felix wondered as two more hands started groping Wash’s ass. 

“Move,” Wash complained, trying to roll his hips again. 

“Is that how you ask for things?” Felix asked, squeezing Wash’s ass hard and digging his nails in. Wash whimpered, shaking his head. 

“Please, please Locus, move. Please fuck me. Please,” Wash begged quickly, continuing to wiggle and squirm. Locus grabbed Wash’s hips, rolling up into him to thrust shallowly. Wash moved with him as much as he could a few times before shaking his head and whining. He moved to sit up, trying to find a better angle. A firm hand pressed into his back, forcing him back down. 

“What’s wrong?” Locus asked, voice full of concern. 

“It’s not enough,” Wash explained, nearly whimpering in need, “I need more.” The hand moved down his back to where Locus filled him, circling Wash’s hole and making him shiver. 

“Let me help with that,” Felix offered before a finger pushed in. Wash arched his back, trying to move away. 

“Wait-Wait-” 

“Shhhhh,” Locus shushed Wash’s protest, “Felix is helping. You wanted more. He’s giving it to you.” Wash shook his head. 

“Not-I can’t-you’ll tear-” Wash tried to tell them, tried to get them to understand he couldn’t. 

“We’ll make you a deal, if you don’t like it, we’ll stop,” Locus offered, “But if you do like it, we keep going and you cum untouched. Deal?” Wash thought about it for a moment. Felix had paused, finger still inside along with Locus’ cock. It didn’t hurt that much....just a pinched feeling. Locus and Felix would be so proud of him....so happy. And good things happened when-

“Okay,” Wash agreed, “okay I wanna try.” 

“Ask me nicely,” Felix prompted, moving his finger just a tad. 

“Please Felix, please get me ready for your cock too,” Wash asked softly, pushing back a bit to try and help Felix stretch him out more. 

“What a good boy you are,” Felix complimented, moving his finger around before adding another. Wash groaned, not really ready for the second finger but taking it without complaining. 

“Yes,” he agreed, “come on Felix. We both know I can take it.” Felix obeyed, adding another finger and moving them in and out. They rubbed against Wash, making him wiggle and moan.

“Yes you can. Why can you take it? Tell me,” Felix ordered, voice soft but firm. 

“Cause I’m a whore,” Wash replied, pushing back, “I’m a whore for you.” Felix’s fingers pulled out, leaving Wash feeling weird. Locus kissed his head, making soft noises at him. 

“Get ready,” Locus warned as Felix lined up. Wash tensed for a moment before four hands started to rub at his body. One went down his back, while the others rubbed his legs and arms. He slowly melted into their touches. 

“I’m ready,” he nodded, “I can do this.” Locus kissed his lips softly, barely giving Wash time to kiss back before pulling away. 

“Do it,” Locus commanded loudly. Felix started to push forward. It took a moment, but he got it and Wash cried out loudly. It hurt. God it hurt so much. His hands clawed at the floor and he took huge gulps of air. 

“Good boy,” Felix said, running his hands over Wash’s sides as he kept moving in, “Such a good whore for us. Taking it so well.” Wash nodded, letting out a whine when Felix filled him up more. Everything suddenly stopped, causing Wash to feel lost for a moment. The feeling inside him was....painful and amazing, but mostly painful. Felix didn’t give Wash a long time to adjust before starting to try to move. Wash shook his head. 

“Wait wait!” he cried out frantically, “It hurts. It hurts!” Locus wrapped his arms around Wash, letting out a small noise himself. Wash calmed down as Felix went still, petting Wash’s lower back. 

“Tell me when,” Felix suggested, shifting around a bit. Wash tensed up each time he did before realizing Felix was just trying to get in a better position and not actually thrusting. Wash moved around a bit, freezing when Locus let out a groan. 

“Stop moving so much,” Locus ordered gruffly, letting go of Wash. A hand appeared between Wash and Locus, rubbing against Wash’s chest a bit. 

“Sorry sorry,” Wash said quickly. Felix’s fingers started tapping a rhythm on Wash’s back. 

“Ready?” Felix wondered, clearly impatient. Wash wanted to say no. It still hurt, but honestly it wasn’t nearly as bad as before. More of a dull ache now then a sharp pain. He nodded slowly. 

“Ready. Just go slow. Please go slow, Felix. Please,” Wash begged quietly. 

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Felix trailed off, starting to move slowly. He pulled out just a bit before thrusting back in. Locus stayed still, letting Felix do the work. Wash whimpered at the sensation. Pain was still there, but there was a edge of something else.

Wash moved with Felix for the next thrust to test it out, moaning this time. There it was. That was better, starting to feel good. Felix and Wash fell into a rhythm together easily. After a while, the ache went away as it started to feel good. 

“Faster, Felix. Faster,” Wash begged after a while, kissing Locus sloppily in between noises. Felix listened, speeding up his movements and thrusting harder into Wash until he was nearly rocking with each move. Locus started to move under him as well, bracing his legs against the floor and thrusting up into the loosening hole, ignoring the strangled cries from the man between him and Felix. Wash did all he could to take their cocks thrusting into him at different paces, stretching him open. 

“Like that?” Locus panted, reaching down and spreading Wash’s cheeks. Felix whispered at the view. Wash could barely form words. Locus and Felix fucked him so well, differently than previous lovers, but the feeling of fullness couldn’t be matched by any other cock that had stretched him open.

“I-I-I dooo.” He forced the words out, moaning loudly and letting them take what they wanted. Locus kissed his cheeks wetly. 

“Gonna cum in you,” he whispered in Wash’s ear. Wash felt Locus speeding up, getting closer and closer. 

“Do it,” Wash said, “cum in me. Please Locus.” A few thrusts later, Locus slammed up into Wash and went still. Felix kept moving as Locus came inside Wash. The man started there as Felix’s thrusting got wild. 

“Felix-Felix-” Wash chanted, “Cum in me too! Fill me up!” Felix kept thrusting, leaning over Wash more and more before he let out a loud groan. He finally went still, pushing all the way into Wash and cumming inside him as well. Felix laid over Wash’s back, pressing him into Locus. The three men panted together. Wash started to wiggle, grinding his own hard on into Locus’ stomach. 

“What are you doing?” Locus wondered, grabbing Wash’s hips to stop him. 

“Need to cum. I need it,” Wash whined, trying to fight against the grip. Felix laughed, moving off Wash’s back and pulling out. He pressed his fingers against Wash’s hole as Locus slipped out as well. Wash whimpered at the loss. 

“Nooo,” he whined, “I need it. I need to cum.” Felix moved even farther away and Locus pushed Wash off him. “wait.” Wash’s protests fell on deaf ears, looking around in confusion before reaching up for the blindfold. Hands grabbed his wrists, squeezing firmly. 

“Leave it there,” Locus growled, “You’re being punished remember?” Wash nodded slowly. He had forgotten actually, but now he realized what they were doing. 

“Please, please Locus. I want to cum,” Wash begged. The man chuckled. 

“Don’t worry. You’re going to get to cum, but you have to use your own hand. We’re not helping you,” Felix spoke up as a hand brushed over Wash’s hair. Locus let go of his wrists, allowing Wash to reach down and take hold of his cock. He started stroking himself slowly, moving his hips with it. 

“That’s it,” Locus encouraged, “that’s a good boy.” Wash looked around blindly, searching for Locus. Something cold was suddenly pushed between his cheeks, making Wash try to move away. 

“No no,” Locus said, “don’t do that. Just relax. It’s nothing bad.” Wash relaxed, continuing to stroke his cock. He used his other hand to reach up and play with his nipples, pinching and rolling them. The coldness was pulled away, helping Wash calm down even more. 

“Open your mouth,” Felix ordered, petting the side of Wash’s face. Wash opened his mouth wide, making an ‘ah’ sound as his hand moved over his cock. A metal spoon was placed in his mouth, cold on his tongue. 

“Swallow it,” Locus directed sternly. Wash closed his mouth around the spoon, letting whoever was holding it pull the spoon from his mouth. He made a face at the taste. He knew what this was. He could recognize the taste. 

“Like that?” Felix wondered, sounding smug. Wash shook his head before pausing. Don’t make them mad. He didn’t want them to get mad.

“It’s okay,” he said, “Not as good as when it comes from the source.” He heard laughter before lips were pressed to his. 

“Keep working yourself. Get off. I know you wanna cum,” Locus told him. Wash nodded, moving his hand faster over his cock and going back to playing with his nipples. 

“You like when you drink our cum from our cocks?” Felix asked softly. Wash almost missed the question. He nodded once. 

“I do. I like it,” he declared, moving his thumb over the head of his cock and moaning loudly. 

“Do you want more from your ass?” Locus questioned. Something cold, probably the spoon, ran down Wash’s back. He shook his head. 

“No no,” Wash protested, “I wanna cum.” Felix tsked. 

“We give you this gift and you don’t want it,” Felix commented, voice low and dark. Wash panicked. 

“I changed my mind,” Wash said quickly, “Give me more.” The spoon pressed between his ass cheeks again, making him wiggle before it was removed. 

“Open up,” Locus told him, giving him only a moment to open his mouth before the spoon was forced in. Wash closed his mouth around it again, swallowing the cum from his ass. 

“Good boy,” Felix praised, “Such a good whore. You gonna cum?” Wash nodded his head, moving his fingers around his cock. His hand trailed down his chest to his balls, fondling them a bit. 

“Can-Can I?” he asked weakly, “Can I come?” 

“Where are your manners?” Locus criticized. 

“Please please please,” Wash begged, “Please can I cum?” 

“Cum for us,” Felix ordered, “Cum all over your hand.” Wash nodded, moving his hand faster and faster until his stomach went hot. He came with a shout, cumming all over his hand. He shuddered a bit, leaning back and panting heavily. 

“Thank you. Thank you,” Wash muttered, breathing hard. Hands ran over his shoulders and chest before one reached up and touched the blindfold. 

“We have one more surprise for you,” Felix told him, “I think you’ll like it a lot.” Felix untied the blindfold, pulling it away slowly. Wash shut his eyes quickly, opening them carefully to avoid getting hurt by the light. His heart dropped into his stomach and his mouth opened wide. 

“Tucker?” 

A few feet away, sitting on the ground with his hands tied behind his back sat Tucker. Wash would recognize him anyway. He had a swollen eye and a bleeding lip, but other than that, he looked okay. Felix or Locus had gagged him by shoving a cloth in his mouth, keeping him quiet. Wash couldn’t get over the look Tucker had in his eyes. He looked so....so angry. Locus walked over, grabbing the cloth and pulling it out. Wash watched as he wiped his hands off with it before throwing it at Wash. 

“Clean yourself up. We’ll give you two some time to talk,” Locus offered, heading for the door. Felix messed with Wash’s hair before kissing him. 

“Be a good boy now,” Felix reminded him before following Locus out. The door slammed shut behind them. Wash moved quickly, wiping off his hand before moving towards Tucker. 

“I’m so glad to-” 

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Tucker screamed, fighting to move away from Wash when he reached out to undo the rope keeping him tied up. Wash flinched back. 

“Tucker, I’m trying to help you,” Wash explained. 

“Don’t touch me,” Tucker growled again, “I don’t want you anyway near me.” Wash moved away slowly, giving Tucker a hurt and confused look. 

“What? Why......Did they let the others go?” Wash asked. He had so many questions. Tucker stared at him for a long while in silence before looking away. 

“What others?” Tucker replied, eyes hard and unreadable. 

“The Reds and Blues? Did they let them all go like they said?” Wash wondered. Tucker shook his head. 

“They were never captured,” Tucker explained. “You were taken months ago. We looked, but we couldn’t find you. They just got me yesterday. Fucking Sharkface.” Wash stared at Tucker in shock. That....That wasn’t what...

“You’re lying,” he muttered. 

“I’m lying?!” Tucker sounded, looking offended, “We looked for weeks for you! And you’ve been here the whole fucking time!? Completely fine!? Sleeping with the enemy!?!” Wash shook his head. 

“No no! I didn’t want to do this! I did it to keep you all safe!” Wash tried to tell him. Tucker glared at Wash, cutting him to his core with all of the malice and hatred in his eyes.

“You make me sick,” Tucker said lowly, “You just bent over and let them do that. You begged for it! You’re nothing but a....a....” 

“Don’t say it,” Wash begged, looking at Tucker in horror. The two men stared at each other before Tucker glanced away with a disgusted look. 

“Nothing but a whore,” he finally said, “that’s all you are. I can’t believe I looked up to you.” Wash stared at Tucker with wide sad eyes. He couldn’t believe this. He couldn’t believe Tucker would say that to him. 

“Tucker, I can explain,” he offered. 

“I don’t want your excuses,” Tucker snapped, “I don’t care! I want out of here!” Wash flinched away from him, looking around. He reached over and grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around himself before making his way to the door. Tucker watched with a dark look. Wash nodded on the door, jumping back when it opened to reveal a pirate. 

“What?” the pirate grumbled, looking Wash up and down. Wash held the blanket tighter around him. 

“Can you get him out of my room?” Wash asked, pointing to Tucker. The pirate looked over before shrugging. 

“Sure. Boss said to make sure you’re happy,” the pirate replied, moving into the room. Wash stared at the doorway, wondering if he could leave. The pirate was busy getting Tucker up. He could....Wash turned away, heading towards the bed to sit down. Tucker spit towards him. 

“So much for being a solider,” Tucker growled. “You’re a traitor! A whore! Nothing but dirt!” The pirate pulled Tucker out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Wash could still hear Tucker yelling through the walls even if he couldn’t make out the words. He laid down on the bed, curling up into a ball. The door opened again and he heard footsteps. Someone sat on the bed, placing a hand on Wash’s shoulder. 

“Wash?” Locus said softly, “David.” He tried after Wash didn’t move. 

“He hates me,” Wash declared sadly. Locus sighed. 

“Maybe he does,” Felix spoke up from behind Locus, stepping into the room, “but that’s okay, because we care about you.” Wash sat up slowly, looking at Locus then Felix. He swallowed everything down and threw his arms around Locus’ neck, hugging the man tight. Felix moved and got on the other side of Wash, wrapping his arms around both of them. 

“We’ve got you now,” Locus told him. 

“We’ll make sure you’ll happy and taken care of,” Felix added. 

“Thank you,” Wash muttered, sniffling loudly. Felix and Locus shared a look over his head, smirking malevolently at one another. Now the real fun could start. 

The End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's over! That's it!  
> Not really. That's the end of the plot line kinda. And the end of me really focusing on this fic a lot. I will still take prompts, I will keep adding some chapters or stories and make it a series, but it will not be on the top of my list.  
> Thank you to everyone who has read this story. Those of you who have commented have kept me going. Those of you who gave me prompts inspired me with so many ideas.


End file.
